


化敌为爱 Enemies to Lovers

by 60yards



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Communication Failure, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Non-Chronological, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/60yards/pseuds/60yards
Summary: 彼时：布鲁斯和克拉克争吵，上床，亲吻，却对这些事情闭口不谈，直到他们叫停的那天。此时：他们在湖边小屋同居，试图在不冒犯对方也不越线的前提下每天低头不见抬头见。如果克拉克没怀孕的话也许会简单点。或布鲁斯的表现没那么奇怪的话。或最初母盒没有心血来潮把克拉克的内部结构重新调整的话——基本上有很多方法能将此事简而化之。然而布鲁斯和克拉克总是偏要往难的那条路上走。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	化敌为爱 Enemies to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enemies to Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770173) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 

> 译者前言：  
本文非时间顺序叙事，作者将过去与当下两条时间线并行叙述，使用Then，Now作为区隔，译文中写作彼时，此时。本文背景接续BvS和JL。  
没有beta，欢迎捉虫。

**彼时|**

克拉克觉得自己做得挺不错，真的。

他在任务还在进行中时关照到了每一处。他专心致志地应对目标；他没在半空朝布鲁斯大喊大叫，或是在等待警察赶来的过程中，甚至在返回大厅的路上。方方面面他都展现出了令人称赞的克制。

但布鲁斯的表情永远不会这么告诉你。还有一件超级气人的事：他从不感激克拉克的自制力救了他的小命，克拉克阴暗地想。

“——你_不能_那么玩命逞能，”克拉克最后说道，非常小心地没让自己吼出来。“得先告诉我们你的计划。”

布鲁斯靠回椅背。他一脸平静，无动于衷到克拉克现在只想一拳把这表情从他脸上砸碎。

“没时间。”

“哦，_得了吧_——”

“如果你感到意外那我很抱歉，”布鲁斯狠狠地说，“但我不喜欢在战斗中途停下来开个会解释我的决策过程。”

他语气中渗出的一丝寒意不应令人如此高兴——然而克拉克却真的涌起快意。就因为他的声音不再那么平板无趣，而是透露出他也有了_某种_情绪，即便只是冷淡的鄙夷。至少他已经在乎到表现出了微乎其微的痕迹。

“我没有要你开会，布鲁斯。来个_警告_就完全足够——”

“我不是巴里。”

“别扯了！”克拉克故意夸大了他的惊讶。他几乎立刻开始为自己的小气幼稚后悔不已，但是_天啊_，布鲁斯真的太难让他保持镇定了。发火的回报不可思议地美好：布鲁斯的嘴真实地抿成一条直线，下巴绷紧。克拉克怎么抵抗得了这个？

“我不是巴里，”布鲁斯清晰地重复，“我不是戴安娜，我也不是你。我是人类，克拉克；在战斗中将反应效率最大化非常重要——”

“获得_后援_也很重要，”克拉克没好气地说。

“——你要相信我的判断——”

“可同时你却不相信我们的判断？你就认定我们会妨碍你给你添麻烦——”

“啊，没错，”布鲁斯直白尖酸地说，“因为你们从始至终都全心全意支持我，从来没在每一步行动上质疑过——”

“因为至今为止你的行动都非常愚蠢！”克拉克现在可能有点大声了。只是——

只是当他忽然被一小时前那种感受淹没时，不大声实在太难了：他猛然发现蝙蝠车没在预计的位置，没有朝他开来而是正往相反方向急速驶去，开向那群急救人员中间。他听到亚瑟的嘟囔，“不是吧，_又来了_，”然后突然被那冰冷明晰的念头击中，布鲁斯是故意的，布鲁斯

（——_我是人类_。就好像克拉克不知道似的，好像克拉克没有不断地、控制不住地意识到这点似的。他这样做的一半原因就是因为放不下：这个念头，布鲁斯，人类，只身一人，那么轻易就可能让自己——）

曾经如此，以后亦然，毫无意义地、_愚蠢地_以身犯险。

克拉克的呼吸急促起来。他不该有这样的反应；没有理由。他重重地吞咽一下，两下，迫使自己松开双拳，张开手按在身前的桌子上。

“我们是一个团队，”他让自己冷静下来一点之后说。“我们是一个团队，我们要合作。我理解你已经习惯了单干，布鲁斯。我——我也一样。好吗？我理解。但现在不一样，联盟不一样，我们要调整自己。要能够互相依靠。”

布鲁斯没有回答。他坐在椅子上平静地抬眼端详克拉克，什么也没说。他流畅地站了起来，转过身，好像要离开。

好像他对此一个字也不想说——一个字也不_能_说。好像他心知肚明否认毫无意义，却也无法赞同。因为那样就意味着他在赞同克拉克。

克拉克被这个想法意外地绕了进去，滚烫尖锐的怒意贯穿了他。他应该耐心，应该体贴

（——因为只有这样说得通不是吗？想想他是什么，还有他的能力。布鲁斯将克拉克带回人世是因为有比克拉克更可怕的威胁，仅此而已。如果布鲁斯仍然视他为外星人，某种怪异、强大、难以预测的生物——那布鲁斯在克拉克身边感到不快就合情合理了。如果他觉得告诉克拉克他的计划，解释他的想法仍然是种冒险，只有这样——这样说得通——）

然而他只是没能忍住一声冷笑。在看到布鲁斯的肩膀应声绷紧时不受控制地生出可怕的满足。

“不好意思，”克拉克毫无歉意地说；布鲁斯的眼神显示他也听得出来。“不好意思，只是太好笑了，居然是你没法信任我。我是说，我们之间是谁曾处心积虑要杀掉对方，能再说一遍吗？你得原谅我的记忆有点模糊，”他补充，嘴扭曲成了一个绝不是笑容的样子。“鉴于我死了一段时间——”

布鲁斯下巴绷紧的方式和站姿的变换给了他一瞬预警。他用了不到一秒的超级速度：不是去移动或躲开。只是去看——只是去观察。运动中的蝙蝠侠，与他相隔一臂，没有制服或黑暗或其他什么威胁来分散克拉克的注意；没有东西遮掩他动作中纯粹的力量，那种协调，那些发力的坚实_肌肉_的参与。

（克拉克可以动得更快，可以击得更重。但那不是他的身体做到的，或不仅依靠他的身体。生物学，阳光，物理：他作弊了。布鲁斯——每一击的力道，反应时间中减少的每一毫秒，都是他_努力得来_的。

布鲁斯不傻；他们都知道他不可能赤手空拳伤到克拉克。非要说的话，这次也只将再次强调那个事实

（——就好像，在克拉克起死回生之后，布鲁斯——想要旧事重提？旧事重提，或者甚至是只想有个借口让他可以把手放在克拉克的胸膛，在那曾经有个洞的地方；不，那太愚蠢了，布鲁斯不会——布鲁斯不——）

克拉克一动也不用动。他可以就站在原地完全承受布鲁斯的一记猛推。但如果他配合的话，冲击力也强到足以把克拉克推到身后的墙上。而他就那么做了。

那本该出于关心和谨慎。本该因为他不希望布鲁斯折断手指。但布鲁斯的手放在他身上，带来尖锐强烈，接近疼痛的触感；接下方才的一击他大气不喘，这道感受却让他将胸腔里的气息尽数泄出。他不想让那停止。他发现自己希冀着，诡异无言地渴望着，布鲁斯会再一次推他。

很有可能，根据布鲁斯沉下去的脸色判断。他——噢，他知道了克拉克刚刚是故意的，没别的解释。一定看上去十足地屈尊俯就，布鲁斯应该为此带着精确校准过的愤怒猛击过来——因为他也不会冒险让自己的双手或胳膊受伤——而克拉克应该_允许_他这么做。克拉克控制着自己。克拉克总是控制着自己。

然而这次，他并没有。

“没关系，”克拉克听到自己几乎和善地低声说。“去拿啊。我等着。”

倏忽之间，布鲁斯的表情消失得一干二净，仿佛他不理解克拉克在说什么。仿佛他们只是刚好站在这，完全不是在打架途中。

克拉克冷冷地想，有点太迟了。“我知道你一定还有。剩下的那些，在那玩意杀了我之后从它尸体里挖出来的。一整个矛头？还是它碎了？我不傻，布鲁斯。我知道如果你没把握在需要时能再次制服我的话，你永远不会把我复活——”

事实罢了。这——这应该就是事实。

他们并肩作战。他们击败荒原狼。布鲁斯买下银行。但那是克拉克刚刚起死回生时的事，是他们还试图对彼此小心翼翼时的事。如今过了几个月，他们越是争吵，克拉克看着布鲁斯时就越是回忆起小巷里那一晚。因为他还是在对蝙蝠侠怒目而视，向他大吼却被当作耳旁风，想着也许他应该再往布鲁斯身上砸几个洗手池；而设想布鲁斯也对他有一样的想法实属自然。如果再次握住那只矛，他会使用它。

但克拉克说完之后，忽然不是很确定了。布鲁斯的脸上，一丝克拉克分辨不出的情绪意外闪现，流淌过他的眉间，他脸颊的肌理，他的下巴，将嘴角的线条扭曲。这是——他——他毫无征兆地_崩溃_了，喉结上下滚动，牙齿陷入下唇。

他的小臂仍然压在克拉克的胸膛，另一只手的指节顶着克拉克的肋骨。全部是单方面的：克拉克一动未动。

他现在才迟迟动起来，双手笨拙地摸索到布鲁斯的肩膀和后颈。

（布鲁斯比他高。没什么可在意的，但并非如此。布鲁斯比他高，意识到他需要——需要抬手才能够到布鲁斯让他从脊柱升起一道过电般的火花。）

“我——抱歉，”克拉克磕绊地说，“抱歉，那不公平——”

“闭嘴，”布鲁斯从牙缝里挤出一句。他又猛地把克拉克推远，出乎克拉克的所料。他的表情和突兀的动作似乎都——都不由自主；不是战术，不是策略，布鲁斯只是——在发泄。

克拉克紧抓着他，背再次撞在墙上，从喉咙中逼出一声沙哑轻哼。布鲁斯与他相距咫尺，怪异地_逼视_着他，眼神深沉专注，明显被某种克拉克分辨不清的情绪攫住了。_布鲁斯_，这个似乎不会被任何事物打败的人；却松开缰绳，死死压抑的暴力瞬间倾泻而出，这个念头——

——太糟糕了，克拉克狠狠吞咽，坚定地对自己说。

糟糕。非常糟糕的想法。不管克拉克的皮肤是多么因此刺痛，不管是否有一阵强烈的热潮涌上他的脸，他的手，他的——他的大腿，都不重要。他靠在墙上发抖，他没有放开布鲁斯，这并不是把布鲁斯抓得更近的借口，为了把他拉近然后——

布鲁斯已经先行一步：高效地一把扯开克拉克的腰带，克拉克贴着布鲁斯的脸颊和下巴不由得因他的动作抽气。噢——噢，操——他不可能硬了这么久吧？

布鲁斯的小臂还抵在他胸口。他可以将它挥开；但被压制着似乎更好，这样他可以——可以_感受_布鲁斯施予全部重量和力度。尽管在布鲁斯的指尖第一次蹭过他的阴茎时，全世界都不能阻止克拉克向上挺身，追逐那道快感。

天啊。怎么会发生这种事。可能吗？简直——简直_疯了吧_，没道理他真的放任布鲁斯把他压在_正义大厅_的墙上撸他。这只是恶作剧，或白日梦，或——布鲁斯甚至都不_喜欢_他。

可布鲁斯看起来并不像在开玩笑。他专注探究的凝视扫过克拉克的脸，滑向他的咽喉，他的胸口——他大开的裤裆，尽管布鲁斯自己的手能更好地看到克拉克的那活儿。克拉克脑内闪过自己赤身裸体，暴露无遗，全身舒展的景象；那会是什么样子，他一丝不挂地让布鲁斯像这样看着他，蝙蝠侠严谨不懈的注意力完整落在他身上，_渴望_着他？

有种荒谬的感觉，应该说是矛盾感：布鲁斯拥有很多东西，买来的或是发明的，并改造成各式工具。但_渴望_什么——克拉克不明白，没法想象那会是什么样子。

那或许是因为他没有在他面前露出这幅模样。

因为他从未见过布鲁斯这个样子。面色潮红，呼吸急促到可以称为破碎，眼睛大睁，眸色不可思议地深，还——还想要他。想要克拉克。

一个朦胧念头在克拉克脑海中缓缓形成，这是他见所未见，之后或许也难以得见的景象。怀着这个想法，他不可能不回应布鲁斯。

布鲁斯热烫的钳制带着一点粗暴；力道经过完美调控，每一次手腕转动都使得克拉克的身体弓得更高。克拉克花了一秒用超级速度来_感受_，让火花般的快感以折磨人的慢速流遍全身，深深地沉浸在每一处微小细节中，闭上眼睛都能描绘出布鲁斯的指纹。然后他咬住嘴唇撤回身，让头脑清醒一点，好将一只手笨拙地滑到布鲁斯的胯间。

布鲁斯立刻有了反应。克拉克一只手贴在他肩颈相连处，拇指漫无目的地游移到喉咙的凹陷；他们在抚摸彼此了。但是当他故——_故意_将手伸过去，手指勾上布鲁斯裁剪精致到夸张的内裤边缘时，布鲁斯猛地绷紧，差点完全从他掌下挣脱。

“别——”

“什么？”克拉克迷惑地问，然后在布鲁斯把他的拇指往上掰的时候倒抽一口气。“天啊，布鲁斯——天啊——好了，好了，求你。求求你，就让我——”

“不，”布鲁斯恶狠狠地说。但是他后背虬结的紧张已经开始消散，下腹的肌肉抵着克拉克的指节放松下来；他_的确_硬了。为了克拉克，因为克拉克。“你——你不该——”

“求你了，”克拉克贴着他的下巴小声恳求，布鲁斯的胡茬磨蹭着他的嘴唇——他又固执地僵持了一小会，然后心软了：他不情不愿地慢慢软化下来。他妥协了。

一个奇迹，克拉克模模糊糊地想。就发生在眼前而他依然无法相信，还有什么词能用来形容这个？

（他们两个中，布鲁斯才是那个人类；但他总看起来已然完全摒弃了诸如脆弱、痛苦、饥饿之类的感受。以及性欲。无法描述却毋庸置疑的是，他永远看上去战无不克，就连超人所有的能力加起来都无法企及。

这样的铜墙铁壁却最终不知何故在克拉克面前轰然倒塌，只因克拉克那么不足为惧的压力——只是克拉克——在桌子对面向他大喊大叫。）

他没布鲁斯那么灵巧而经验老道。他努力以热情的付出和不顾一切的渴望作为弥补：如果这是他唯一一次有机会握住布鲁斯滚烫沉重的阴茎——_布鲁斯的_——感受布鲁斯的颤栗，那么至少他可以让布鲁斯觉得物有所值。

他先高潮了，当然。他忍不住，也没想忍。光是布鲁斯的手放在那，甚至都不用动就足以让他射出来。

他喘息咒骂，低着头咬紧牙关撑过高潮的波峰，额头贴在布鲁斯的脸颊；他想以后他可能会一直记得这个。排在整个荒唐的现实后面，第二诡异的部分就是那短暂而意外的亲昵，布鲁斯的胡茬在他额头和颧骨留下的刺痛。

随即布鲁斯也攀上了顶峰，他的高潮是无声无息的。但是克拉克和他贴得那么近，他能_感觉_到那阵在全身上下奔流撕扯的快感，每一次极乐的抽搐和失控的颤抖。克拉克能感觉到一切：布鲁斯喉咙中压抑的无声喘息，抓着克拉克后颈的手掌痉挛地收紧，雷鸣般的心跳；那一刻，克拉克想，终于，他完全读懂了布鲁斯。

**此时|**

克拉克大概不该这样绞他的手。还能更明显一点吗？

但话说回来他今天的所有表现都表明了有什么不对劲。他问布鲁斯有没有时间谈谈，语气极其僵硬古怪，但克拉克实在没办法。他提早了半小时来到大厅，降落在楼顶，想慢慢走过去消磨点时间，顺便用听力和视线再次确认没有别人在附近。紧接着那个就不重要了——布鲁斯听到了他，或者可能刚才在查看摄像头、安全监控，于是走上来见他。这里没有别人闯入的危险；甚至连戴安娜和亚瑟都得跳上来，而克拉克会提前听到他们的动静。

他也会对他们说的。只是——过一会。

布鲁斯应该最先知道。

克拉克咽了咽，深深吸气，张开嘴——瞥一眼布鲁斯，又不由自主地移开目光，把嘴闭上了。他迈开大步往反方向走去。他不是要逃跑。他_不会_。只是——只是感觉自己可以逃跑，沉溺在这种可能性里几秒钟会让他好过一点。

他闭起眼睛，用鼻子缓慢地深深吸气，然后让自己转过身。一步，两步，三步，他再次回到布鲁斯的面前。

而布鲁斯只是站在那看着他。他的肩膀和手臂随意地垂着，双手松松插在裤兜里；他的表情是愉悦的平静。然而他的眼神放在克拉克身上，谨慎而平稳。

布鲁斯应该最先知道，克拉克再次告诉自己。布鲁斯

（——大概_不想_知道——谁想知道这种事？他会希望克拉克没有告诉过他。_克拉克_也会希望自己没有告诉过他；这太糟糕了，他应该——他应该离开，消失，从地球表面蒸发这样就永远不用再和布鲁斯说话——）

理应从他这里得知这件事。就是这样。

他张开嘴，话已经到了嗓子眼；喉咙却莫名堵塞着，为什么他就不能直接说出来呢。

他能听到手上的骨头被自己攥到开裂的声音，非常微弱。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯平静而谨慎地问。“什么事？”

“我说不出，”克拉克脱口而出。_说不出什么__？_最自然的问题，然后他就能——他还不如直接说呢，但是，可恶，他_开不了口_。他摇摇头，手在脖子后面攥得死紧；他觉得恶心，脚下发软，不舒服的热度涌上脸颊，他甚至不知道这是心理压力造成的还是——还是一种症状。

“好的，”布鲁斯说，这是他的受害者声线，他的“蝙蝠侠面对受伤平民”的声音。在其他任何时候都会让克拉克心烦，但今天他可悲地觉得感激。“没关系。只要回答我几个问题就好。你能做到吗？”

克拉克颤巍巍地点头。

“你还好吗？”

老天。这当然是布鲁斯第一个会问的问题。克拉克觉得双眼刺痛，赶紧狠狠闭上眼睛，却让自己笑了出来——近乎徒劳的努力，但稍微好上那么一点。“我没事，”他条件反射地说，接着不得不为了良心纠正：“我——我没遇到迫在眉睫的危险。”

他鼓起勇气瞥过去——布鲁斯一听就皱起了眉，但当他遇到克拉克的视线时立刻松开了眉头。“你母亲——”

上帝啊。获得布鲁斯在处理克拉克相关的神秘事件时的最高优先级的第一手资料并不能帮助克拉克不再尴尬地度过这个难关。“妈很好，”克拉克打断他。“不是——不是那种事，布鲁斯，我保证。没人有麻烦。不是那种麻烦。”

“好吧，”布鲁斯缓慢地回答。他比之前更近了些，克拉克不确定是他们谁往前走了；他抬起一只手，动作明晰，为了不要让克拉克受惊，然后按在克拉克手肘上。“克拉克——”

克拉克忍受不了听布鲁斯用这种声音——极尽温柔，充满关心——再多说一个字，于是他说出了那句布鲁斯一辈子都不想听到的话：

“我怀孕了。”

克拉克不着边际地想着，这绝对不在布鲁斯心理准备的范围内。克拉克本人发现这个事实，却到现在**_还_**不大敢相信呢；如果布鲁斯以为他在开一个糟糕透顶的玩笑都算是他幸运了。

可是布鲁斯没有笑。他没有猛地退开，没有揍克拉克，没有开始大吼。他甚至连眉毛都没抬一下。他站在原地，贴在克拉克胳膊上的手掌温暖轻柔，克拉克能听到对方悠长的呼吸，和眨眼时睫毛的细微碰撞。

“那个，我，”克拉克结结巴巴地说，“我——觉得一定是因为母盒？我是说，它让我有这个能力。因为飞船，还有——嗯，你复活我的那里，我——它——”

“当然，”布鲁斯说。

克拉克迟疑地盯着他。当——当然？这件事里有哪个地方配得上一句“_当然_”吗？

“你父亲把中枢宝典储藏在你体内。你们的族群以中枢宝典配合船舱中的羊水繁衍后代。然后我们把你的身体沉进池子，使用对他们最有研究的那人称之为‘改造引擎’的东西来让你起死回生。说不定，”布鲁斯沉思，“飞船和母盒能在这一过程中连结或交流。若是母盒得知了中枢宝典存在的意义和创生室的作用——那么或许它决定你不仅想要活着，还想要生育，就不足为奇了。”

他这样说几乎让整件事听起来不是这么彻头彻尾的滑稽。但布鲁斯确实是摆弄字眼的行家。

接着他顿了顿，润湿嘴唇，极慢地把手从克拉克胳膊上落下来，平静地说，“而你想最先告诉我，单独跟我说，因为我——有所贡献。”

克拉克差点笑出来，他艰难地憋住笑声。布鲁斯措辞可以再糟糕一点，克拉克真的不会为此责怪他——他却只是再次摆弄了字眼。他把这其中最荒唐的东西，_你讨厌我而我们开始不停上床然后不再上了结果现在我怀孕了你是孩子的爸爸——另一个爸爸_，蒸馏净化成了一个悦耳的中性表达：有所贡献。

“是啊，”然而他这么说，声音颤抖，叹出一口气揉了把脸。“是啊，是你。我是说，不——不可能是母盒干的因为距离你把我复活已经过去太久了，我觉得，而且我——你是唯一——”

他刹车刹得有点太晚，感觉双颊烧了起来。就跟布鲁斯需要听他说出来，就跟这事还能更尴尬点似的。

他清清嗓子强迫自己抬眼。布鲁斯依然站在那看着他，脸色苍白，竭力不让人读懂。

“我没想要你做什么，”克拉克急忙说，抬手做了个掌心向外的安抚动作。“我不——你不可能预料到会发生这种事的。我不怪你，也不会要求你做任何事。我不想让这个成为你的麻烦。”

他以为这么说会好一点：但是布鲁斯的下巴收紧，嘴唇严肃地抿成一道线。

“当然不，”他极轻地说。

“我，呃。我只是——觉得你应该知道，”克拉克努力解释。

这样说也没起作用。布鲁斯看了看他然后移开视线，目光掠过地板，顺着车道，望向通往大厅的大门之外。好像有些人在那：记者，摄影师，好奇探看的路人。当然，他们在布鲁斯看来估计只是没什么区别的一团团色块。

“你不能住在这。”

“什么？”

“你不能住在这，”布鲁斯重复，仍旧看着远处。“你得搬来湖边小屋。”

“呃，”克拉克说，“啥？”

**彼时|**

那种事不会再发生了。

要谨记。要承认，要接受；要保持清醒。

他无法忽视或假装什么也没发生过。他的行为确实受到了影响——绝对如此。他不能再让自己陷入和克拉克激烈争吵的陷阱，让他那么生气，他知道

（——如果他这么做了，就可能——_他们_可能——

这简直易如反掌。他们有太多工作，太多意见相左的事了；如今联盟中小组行动已经半常规化，他们有很多时间看到彼此。克拉克太——太_有存在感_了。如此坚强有力，如此——生气蓬勃。生气蓬勃，鲜艳璀璨，眼眸湛蓝，缺乏耐心；他不只放任布鲁斯接近他，不只克制自己没将布鲁斯推开，而是_回应_了布鲁斯。不可思议地，他竟然触碰了布鲁斯——甚至有一瞬，他竟然_渴望_——

重蹈覆辙简直易如反掌。）

他们共同的判断相当靠不住。既然有能力避免，布鲁斯就不该让他们落入可能再次犯错的境地里。如此而已。

他用了几天时间心理建设，一遍又一遍对自己重复那些忠告，好让它们深深根植于心。然后紧急事件不可避免地发生了，正义联盟需要出面解救大家，他出发了。不会有什么问题。

倒没有一切顺利。这次是克拉克搞砸了——当然，可以理解。之前他向布鲁斯所言不假：他_确实_习惯单干，这次就证明了。他还没完全适应有队友协助，尤其是在队友比他还快，比他还有力的情况下。

不是什么大问题。他们回大厅做汇报时，布鲁斯不带敌意地提起这个，冷静地与全员讨论可行的解决方案。而克拉克——

他不得不和克拉克对上目光。他避无可避。可是克拉克看起来

（——很好——）

还好。克拉克看起来还好。他专心地倾听，或至少表现得十分专心。也许他是有一点脸红；也许他最终是转开眼睛舔湿了嘴唇，比平时的频率高上一点。

这也没什么，因为布鲁斯看的是他的眼睛，不是嘴。

没事的。

汇报结束，布鲁斯刚踏出主会议室，戴安娜就在走廊追上了他。不是克拉克。

“刚才我们进行得很好。”

“我们在进步，”布鲁斯认可。

那句话不值得一个笑容，但戴安娜毫不吝惜。“我很高兴，”她说，她温暖的手稳稳握紧布鲁斯的肩膀。“有这个机会让我们向自己证明，在一起并不总会以失败告终，我觉得很不错。”

布鲁斯没有退缩地迎上她的目光。她的措辞可不怎么样

（——_在一起_，那——那当然是一种说法，用来描述他和克拉克做了什么——）

但一定是巧合。她平静地看着他，嘴角噙着一丝笑——但是她的表情总带着融融暖意。这一定也是巧合。

“是的，”他谨慎地保持冷淡地说，“没错，”她向他眼神明亮地粲然一笑，热情地拍了一把他的肩膀，离开了。

*

那种事没再发生。

挺好的。布鲁斯掌控着自己。如果他逮到克拉克的视线有点过于频繁地粘着他，如果他自己有些过度注意克拉克在哪里，为什么，在做什么，他们之间相隔多远——也不是什么大问题。他确保自己依然时不时地与克拉克肢体接触，轻快而不带感情的那种，和以前的频率比不多也不少。有一两次克拉克对布鲁斯发火，但布鲁斯以无可挑剔的小心做出了合理的回应，把怒气牢牢锁在铁笼里。

不会出什么事的。

布鲁斯成功地继续这么认为，直到他们重蹈覆辙的那天。

那是个平平无奇的下午，没什么让布鲁斯警惕的事。克拉克举止如常，也没有格外易怒。事实上，他完全让布鲁斯相信他们已经不会再犯那么严重的错了：他对布鲁斯笑了好几次——在他们返回大厅的路上，布鲁斯嘟囔了一小句刻薄话，他那次甚至笑得头向后仰，露出了纤长的颈线。

（大多数时间，布鲁斯都严格禁止自己——心软，在克拉克心情不错的时候；就好像这么做就能让铸成大错的几率降低一样。但那一天——

那一天，他看着克拉克的笑容，完全忘了这回事。）

因此当会议结束后克拉克过来找他，布鲁斯没当回事。如果克拉克还想和他继续谈谈今天的任务，他自然也不必提防什么。

他分出一只耳朵给克拉克，把大部分注意力放在面前的战甲上。克拉克不会不高兴。甚至就算他还得重复一次。

“嗯？”

“我们合作得很好，”克拉克重复。“至少是在我们没吵架的时候。”

这话就像钝刀子刺了他一下；布鲁斯抬眼对上克拉克的，克拉克的眼角微皱，嘴角的弧度透露着轻松的自嘲，他并没生气。

“就算在我们吵架的时候也照样合作得很好，”布鲁斯说。因为毕竟这是事实：就算在那段艰难时期，最难熬的日子里，联盟也从未真正**_失败_**。甚至——

甚至在布鲁斯试图杀掉克拉克的那天。甚至在布鲁斯、克拉克和戴安娜成功联手击败毁灭日的那天，就算花费了超出他们所有人预料的代价。

布鲁斯清了清忽然莫名滞涩的嗓子，转开目光；然后，一只温暖的大手毫无预兆地停在他肩上。

他僵住了，但是没有移开。过了一会，克拉克没从这个回答里多做解读，可恶。

“是啊，”克拉克小声说。“是这样，”然后他的手折磨人地缓缓抚过布鲁斯宽阔的后背，追随肩胛和脊柱山峦起伏的线条；布鲁斯应该穿上身甲的。如果克拉克的指尖与布鲁斯的肌肤间有除了上千美金的衬衫之外的东西，就不会感受如此——如此_强烈_。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯说。语气低沉平板，却不及他希望的一半可怖。嗓音已然叛变他变得沙哑。但克拉克绝对，_绝对_不可能和布鲁斯有同样的想法。

不可思议的是，他真的有：因为紧接着他就靠过来，贴着布鲁斯的后颈吐息火热地说，“如果——如果你不想——”这几个字轻柔颤抖地落在布鲁斯的皮肤上。

布鲁斯不禁从鼻子哼笑出声；他能_感觉到_克拉克也笑了，克拉克脸颊的弧线轻轻擦过他的耳廓。

“我不确定，”克拉克的坦白近乎耳语。“自从上次，你还没——_天啊_，布鲁斯——”

布鲁斯的自制力经过多年的反复锤炼，已如钢铁般滴水不漏。如果说那样的自制力会乍然断裂实属借口，他没资格拿不由自主作挡箭牌。是他_渴望_回应，渴望把手指伸进克拉克发间，不容分说地拉近，让克拉克所有热烈丰盛的温度骤然尽数贴紧他的脊背；天啊，操，克拉克已经硬了。

（他是在飞回来的路上就在想着这个吗？甚至在汇报过程中；坐在椅子上倾听布鲁斯的评论时，阴茎抑制不住地变硬，胸中隐约涌现第一股欲潮——）

至少这点相同：快速，毫不优雅，略显粗暴。布鲁斯挣开克拉克的手，一举将他们的位置倒换，他把克拉克转过去压在工作台上，胸膛贴着克拉克的脊背。克拉克——

克拉克_任由_他这么做。克拉克任由布鲁斯压住他，让他俯下身，将裤子和内裤扯到大腿；布鲁斯的手扣在他屁股上，带着好奇的贪婪欲望初次揉捏他的臀肉，他颤抖着发出一声惊喘。

“布鲁斯，”他小声说。布鲁斯没指望他会保持沉默，但还是不自觉地绷紧了。没什么大不了的；真的。布鲁斯韦恩和朋友上床，也和陌生人上床，和叫他“布鲁西”的人上床，也和称呼他“韦恩先生”，或“哦，快点，快点，你这混账”的人上床。这个声音每天都在叫他布鲁斯，当他分心时从通讯频道里提醒他，当着他的面恼火地高声吼他，这没什么。这不重要。

（——但也许的确重要，因为这是克拉克。因为其他所有人触碰到的都只是他的皮囊，却无法在心上划过一道痕迹。布鲁斯不可能在他们面前暴露弱点。但克拉克——

克拉克了解他。如此而已。克拉克看得透他；因此他才觉得不自在，觉得恐惧——）

“对不起，”克拉克贴着桌子吸气。“对不起，是我哪里做错了吗——？”布鲁斯这才意识到他还保持着之前的姿势僵在那里；而他把克拉克的大腿和臀部压得那么紧，克拉克自然感觉得出来。

“不，当然没有，”震耳欲聋的心跳之上，布鲁斯听到自己的声音有如从远方传来的那般不真切，“你——天啊，克拉克。”

这应该不要紧。他叫克拉克的名字与否——都不可能对他的判断起到什么大的影响。这个词不应被灌注以如此深重的意义。

但克拉克仿佛受了惊吓似的在他身下欲火焚身地发抖，只因他唤他的名字。因为布鲁斯的声音如此低哑醇厚，饱含粗放的欲望。因为他们认可了彼此，选择了彼此：这不再是一个错误或一时的头脑发热。这是他们的决定。

假如克拉克对这个想法产生了和布鲁斯一样的预感，他却并没因此放缓脚步。实际上，恰恰相反：他迅速从工作台上半撑起身，伸手向后扣紧布鲁斯的胯，然后抬起屁股贴着布鲁斯，背部的肌肉因这道流畅的动作波浪般起伏，抑或那只是布鲁斯目光所及之处——为什么他还穿着衬衫？为什么布鲁斯的_裤子_还没脱下来？

布鲁斯用蝙蝠侠的专注来弥补这些错误，仅用十五秒就看着自己的阴茎滑进——不能进去，布鲁斯模糊地思考。他没做准备；虽然克拉克不论如何都不会生病或受伤，但布鲁斯不是只想操他而已。他希望克拉克也_舒服_，为此他至少也要用一些润滑。

于是他略调角度让性器向下前进，伸手引导克拉克的大腿夹紧——天啊，天啊，感觉怎么会这么好？

“——你制服下的_大腿_，”他听到自己贴在克拉克肩膀后侧轻声说，“天啊，上帝啊，你根本不知道——”

“用力，”克拉克艰难地说；布鲁斯颤栗着遵从，他甚至都还没来得及理解意思，只听到他的声音就让他使劲撞过去。克拉克憋在嗓子里的叫喊和布鲁斯的手指在他后腰收紧，和布鲁斯插他插得用力到工作台在他们身下发出呻吟，并没有关系。

然后克拉克突然渴求地轻轻哀叫，撑在工作台金属表面上的指节泛白，他只是_拱起_身体，向后迎合布鲁斯，布鲁斯绝无可能错过他向自己打开的模样：克拉克努力地将身体后压，屁股从桌边高高翘起，方便布鲁斯抚摸他，捋动他的性器，拇指碾磨他流着淫液的顶端。当布鲁斯这么做的时候，克拉克会本能地张开一点大腿——但依然被他牛仔裤的裤腰束缚，他的裤子只脱到刚刚好完全露出臀瓣，只——只脱到足够布鲁斯把阴茎捅进去，天啊，这一幕太_下流了_——

（——怎么会？怎么可能？明明布鲁斯韦恩被人发现过和小白脸或双胞胎甚至三胞胎在衣帽间和酒店房间里乱搞，_这一幕_怎么会让他觉得是平生做过最下流的事？

——只因为他如饥似渴；只因为这一次是他_想要_——）

“求你，求你告诉我下次你会操我，”克拉克突然喘息着向布鲁斯的掌心挺动，俊美的头颅后仰，与脊柱形成一道纤长优雅的曲线。布鲁斯克制不住地靠近，探身沿着克拉克的下巴吮吻，嘴唇摩擦过对方的胡茬，得到一阵湿热的刺痛。而克拉克在他身下扭动发抖，大腿紧到不可思议地挤着布鲁斯的阴茎。“你可以——我想要你操我。求你了，下次，以后都——每一次，”天啊，_以后都，每一次_，他十足纵容的奢侈是其中最淫荡的部分；布鲁斯狠狠闭上双眼，用力压上克拉克光裸的脊背，被高潮冲垮。

**此时|**

“你得搬来湖边小屋，”布鲁斯慢而稳地重复。

克拉克朝他眨了眨眼。

“你怀多久了？”老天，真是个好问题；布鲁斯坚定地让语气保持平淡。别浪费时间思考这话的意义和带给你的感受了。计划。战略。要客观。

“我，呃，”克拉克说。“我不确定。我是说，我——考虑到我们——一个月，至少。”

他看上去仍然有些心惊胆战，微微发抖。布鲁斯不会表露惊讶或拿这个当玩笑；这会给布鲁斯冷淡的情绪包裹上一层亲和的伪装，但也会——

也会非常残忍。会比他想要的更加残忍。

因此布鲁斯小心到甚至温柔地说，“你可能会很快开始显怀，原谅我提醒你要谨慎——超人和克拉克肯特都不该大着肚子四处走动，特别是同时。”

克拉克狠狠吞咽。有那么一会他脸色苍白到布鲁斯都有些怕他要晕倒了，但之后他又咽了咽，抬手揉蹭后颈，用力点点头。“是啊，没错。你——你说的对。”他猛地叹一口气，向布鲁斯投去自嘲的一瞥。“我不只是因为那个原因才跟你说。我想的是即使面对这种事，你也会知道该怎么做。”

（和怀孕的消息相比，克拉克坦露对他的信任不应该带给他更大的震动。布鲁斯完全不能将二者相提并论。

但是——_天啊_——）

“你不能住在任何克拉克肯特会住的地方，”布鲁斯继续解释。“那包括你母亲家以及大都会的公寓。”他再次偏头给克拉克示意远处在门外徘徊的人影——比联盟成立最初少了些，但人们还是会在公开事件之后聚集过来。“你也不能住在正义大厅。这里是联盟的公开总部。轻易就会被别人看见。”

克拉克困惑地顺着他的目光望过去；之后他的表情豁然开朗。“哦，”他再次吞咽。“是的，我——你说的对。”

“湖边小屋比较好。它很安全；那房子起初就是为了尽可能保证隐私建造的。蝙蝠洞出入口的设计也是为了在进出时隐蔽。如果你想离开，也能够不引人注目地离开。”

_如果你想离开_。布鲁斯应该说“_当_你想离开”——好像一周之后克拉克不会对他这套设置厌恶至极似的。

“你确定吗？”

有一瞬间布鲁斯不知该如何理解这个问题：他确定克拉克能够不引人注目吗？他确定湖边小屋的安保会足够好吗？

但克拉克犹豫试探的表情是他需要的唯一线索。

“我不想妨碍到你，”克拉克又说，布鲁斯还没来得及组织语言回答他。“或是——或是给你添麻烦，或——”

布鲁斯摆出木然平静的表情。“对队伍的任何一个成员我都会给予相同的提议，无论我是否——有所贡献。”

克拉克闭口不言，只是久久地看着布鲁斯，仔细地观察他。布鲁斯顶着他的注视尽全力保持平静，耐心，眼神坚定。

因为克拉克不需要担心。这不会带来任何麻烦；也不会让他不快。如果他不想的话，他甚至都不用看到布鲁斯。布鲁斯不会——不会坚持任何特权，不会要求克拉克把他的意见当成超出普通同事的意见之外来考虑。克拉克已经在这事上把自己的看法表达得很明白了。

（——_我不是想要你做什么_。他当然不会。眼下他对布鲁斯的期望当然格外地低。这些日子以来，他，还有其他人，都对布鲁斯有所了解；他深知布鲁斯的能力和缺陷。他当然不会傻到要求布鲁斯——成为一个孩子的什么人——）

布鲁斯愿意也能够尊重他。这——

这不成问题。没关系。

“你当然会了，”最终克拉克轻声说。他笑起来；那笑容有些异样，嘴和眼睛周围存留着阴翳。

但他今天本来就过得很艰难了，不如往日的光辉灿烂也情有可原。

“那——那就太好了，布鲁斯。我很感激。谢谢你。”

“不用谢，”布鲁斯波澜不惊地说，然后转身走下了屋顶。他有点研究要做。

**彼时|**

所以他和布鲁斯——有点什么。

克拉克不确定该怎么形容，但没关系。对吧？不是_清清白白_，但同样也没什么大不了的。布鲁斯之前表现得有点奇怪，平静而疏离的友好；克拉克不确定那是否意味着他还可以再次触碰他，但最后他忍不下去了，逼迫自己迈出悬崖边的最后一步去_问_他。

现在一切都好了。他们又开始相看两相厌，但不再激烈地对吵——争论的次数一如既往，却少了大喊大叫。惹得对方光火没那么容易了，或是更容易在另一个方面惹火，当他遇上布鲁斯严厉的怒视，就想到待会布鲁斯的手放在他屁股上的感觉。亦或布鲁斯挨着他的颈侧低声念出克拉克所有战术错误的样子，甚至是在他握住克拉克的阴茎的时候。亦或当克拉克扣住他的后颈，手指拽紧他的头发时，布鲁斯会如何细细颤抖。

总之。不管那是什么，看起来都还不错。在和——和露易丝之间的一切之后，那枚戒指，那一系列最终导致克拉克拥有自己的公寓的愈发痛苦的谈话——应该说是很好。拥有一件没人要求他定义或谈论的东西，克拉克并不对此感到抱歉；并且它还带来_快感_，激情火热充满不和，是一种可以通过把布鲁斯挤在墙上紧紧抱住他来缓解的痛苦。

没有任何地方需要改变。如果不是星期二的话，克拉克可能都还要花更长时间才意识到这点。

因为在星期二，布鲁斯差点死了。

*

当然，布鲁斯才不会这么描述。他会说那不是一场爆炸；只是一个可燃装置，一场过于猛烈的起火。萤火虫[1]不喜欢爆炸。那太快了。他喜欢看着他们燃烧。

[1]萤火虫：超级反派，蝙蝠侠的敌人之一。DC漫画曾有两个人使用过此名号，第一个是加菲尔德·林斯，首次登场于《侦探漫画》#184。第二名是泰德·卡森，首次登场于《蝙蝠侠》#126。

维克多能在五秒内解决，融入那些装置并关停他们。但维克多和亚瑟正在海湾对面对付一栋摇摇欲坠的大楼，现在看来更像是敌人使他们分心的伎俩。克拉克多花了一点时间搞清事态，这时布鲁斯已经——他没有离开，而是冲进了大火中心。

他找到布鲁斯时，喉咙因着某些不能称作愤怒的情绪而紧绷得说不出话。但布鲁斯当然还是注意到了他的到来。

“我们早该知道还会有第二个装置的。萤火虫的典型作风，先燃起第一场火，待其蔓延至此再引燃第二场——他总是这么沉迷骨牌效应。”布鲁斯声线平稳，有一点紧张；他穿戴手套的双手迅捷准确地在多到让克拉克心惊的电线之间移动。

“布鲁斯，我们得_离开_这里——”

“你移动不了这个，”布鲁斯打断他，头也不抬地指了指身前的装置。“你会触发其中的振动片——”

“这栋大楼倒塌的时候也会触发振动片的，”克拉克厉声说，因为布鲁斯可能听不到，但他听得清清楚楚：木头断裂的吱嘎脆响，金属拗弯的呻吟与灰泥刮落的声音。巴里应该已经清空了这一街区的平民；此刻身处险境的只有布鲁斯。

“快好了，”布鲁斯冷淡地说。

克拉克在犹豫的边缘等待得有些太久了。从他们头顶传来的第一声轰隆巨响长到仿佛永无止尽，而他与布鲁斯之间似乎相距万里；在布鲁斯拉断其中一根电线之后的瞬间，他怀着唯一、明确的目的飞速揽过布鲁斯的胸膛贴紧自己，下巴抵住布鲁斯的头顶，然后直飞到楼上，冲出熊熊燃烧的火墙，被气流带起的烈焰促成了克拉克的顿悟。

这并不比蝙蝠侠毕生事业中解决的其他问题更加危险。但是有一瞬间，他们悬停在凉爽清澈的空气中，滚滚烟尘在脚下摇曳飘动，克拉克除了自己正在抓着布鲁斯的感觉之外什么也思考不了——他无法用语言形容这有多么重要，他正触摸着布鲁斯，布鲁斯活着，正在呼吸，在他的怀里：他战甲包裹的、脾气差劲、怒气分明的重量，完完整整靠在克拉克身前。

“——如果我刚才没把那个触发器关闭的话，”布鲁斯压着火气尖刻地说。

“是的，”克拉克慢了一拍才回答。“对不起，我只是——”

——_恐慌发作_，他绝不会这么告诉布鲁斯，布鲁斯估计都不知道这个词是什么意思。好吧，或者他知道——但只是不明白这有什么，为什么克拉克会让它左右自己的行动。想到这里，克拉克几乎要笑起来，可是——可是他真的做不到。他依然有点太过用力地抱着布鲁斯，他笑不出来。

那种怪异感并未随着时间减退。在很久之后，在他把布鲁斯放下来，现场已经安全，消防部门赶到，联盟碰面商讨萤火虫是不是蓄意转移视线迫使他们分散之后。他坐在会议室里，听到声音在周围此起彼伏，却什么也没听进去；他把双手平放在桌面上，垂眼看着它们。它们看起来很奇怪——光秃秃的，格外空虚。

（——如果他没赶上——

——但他没有，他赶上了，没事的。布鲁斯没事。克拉克及时接住了他。

——但万一他没有——）

后来，在四下无人时，他终于再次把手放在布鲁斯身上，不只是为了汲取快感。他_急不可耐_，他——必须这么做。他比平时更粗暴地扯开布鲁斯的衬衫，接着却立时慢了下来：手掌落在布鲁斯赤裸的胸膛，停在那，只是感受布鲁斯在呼吸。

他们的确也做了；大厅要处并没藏着润滑剂，但那不重要，因为布鲁斯这一次_随身带着_。克拉克意识到的瞬间，感受到布鲁斯湿滑的指尖如他期待地掠过那处潮热肌肤的一刻，视野中红光暴涨，他不得不狠狠闭起双眼确保他不会点着任何东西。天啊。

（布鲁斯一整天都计划着这个？今天清晨，当晨曦刚刚透过窗帘洒在布鲁斯韦恩几十个顶层公寓的其中一间，他站在他的浴室里，挑选出一小支造型低调的软管，想着这件事——想着_克拉克_——）

但除了那个让他如此激动，还有——还有其它东西。前两次他没怎么关注的东西；比如布鲁斯的双手，他深黑的眼睫，在闭上眼睛朝克拉克更狠地咒骂时清浅短暂地扇过克拉克的脸颊。他仰头露出的颈线，那处莫名脆弱的浅洼——克拉克渴望触碰那里就如同他渴望布鲁斯的阴茎，想要那没插到底的要命的几公分也埋进他里面。于是他在伸手的同时抬起屁股，一次满足了两个愿望，感觉自己因此凶猛地焚烧起来，脸颊愚蠢地发烫。考虑到他们正在做什么，布鲁斯尽根没入他的小穴，钳着他大腿的双手力道之大，克拉克的皮肤大概都能翻印下他的指纹——为什么**_那_**竟然会让克拉克害羞不已？他——渴望去感受，去铭记；他的注意力始终捕捉着布鲁斯肌肉的屈伸，他抓在克拉克胯部的双手，发力的指节弯成的起伏不平的弧度——

快感速度惊人地堆叠积累。克拉克不得不咬住颊肉和嘴唇，将每一分注意力投向他的疼痛，但就算如此他仍是没能坚持多久就射了。幸好结果是他喜欢在高潮之后再被操上一会；他可以认真地告诉布鲁斯继续，然后随着自身的欲潮缓慢舒适地退去，他可以好好地——专注。

他可以完全专注在布鲁斯身上。以只有超人做得到的方式仔细观察，高清彩色、环绕声场，看着布鲁斯挺动颤抖，埋在克拉克的深处射精。大概不是什么帮助克拉克忘了他们这档事的好方法。

但他真的很难说服自己感到后悔。

**此时|**

只是暂时的。只是为了保障，安全，隐蔽。这只是一个深思熟虑、客观合理的解决方案，针对一个十分寻常的问题。

但不管克拉克多少次这么告诉自己，搬进湖边小屋的过程仍然让他心里苦乐参半。

他并不是很常来这里。反正不常去那个真正的家里面。他有时过来找布鲁斯，但总是在下面，在蝙蝠洞。他们在那的不止一个平面上做过，桌子上墙上然后滚到地板上。但不知何故从没在楼上干过什么。

回想起来，这当然像是一个特别犀利的隐喻，喻指——他们所做的一切；关于他们是如何偶然开始，如何自发地延续下去，而且从未达成什么亲密到能够命名的关系。

现在布鲁斯才邀请他住进来真是讽刺，这个举动的意义和克拉克曾经希望的半点关系都挨不上。这个念头让克拉克觉得有些反胃。

（又或许他该把它归因于——孩子。）

他真的不知道该期待什么，说实话他其实有点胆怯。诚然，布鲁斯把它说成是唯一合理的办法，但布鲁斯总是这样；他把发生在克拉克身上的事说得听上去合情合理，把_贡献_说得合情合理。克拉克眼下真的很想拥有一些私密和保障。但他不知道住在这样一栋四周是玻璃墙，内里摆满了家具兼现代艺术品的房子里，到底会不会感到私密和安全。

他应该拒绝的。

（——不管他涌起什么感受，不管布鲁斯的邀请听起来像什么；不管他愚蠢的心脏如何为此雀跃。就好像在他们好几个礼拜没有碰过彼此之后，布鲁斯竟然还可能_邀请他搬进来_，还不只是字面意义上的邀请他搬进来。就好像这_意味_着什么——）

他真的应该拒绝的。

然而当阿尔弗雷德微笑着领他进门，他来到的是——是个真正的房间。

困惑地盯着看了一会之后，克拉克反应过来，是窗帘。如果他望穿那层布的话，玻璃——或是布鲁斯发明的某种粗略看着像是玻璃却远胜玻璃的尖端透明材料——还在。但这个空间从上到下都被包裹了起来：暖调深色的地面，像是漆过的木地板，四周开了一些“窗户”，都用散发着夏日气息的优质浅色亚麻布封好。还有——一张床，宽敞整洁；书桌，五斗橱，抽屉，书架，椅子。看过去并不是一水的锃光瓦亮的铬合金——而是纹理优美的木头家具，蜜色调掺杂了些许奶油色，配上几处零星的天蓝色作为强调。最棒的是，它们看起来竟然还有一点旧。是人们摸上去不会弄脏的那种家具。

克拉克环视一圈之后缓缓松了一口气，感到方才肩膀积聚的紧张感顿时消散。

接着身后房门传来两声轻叩，他转过身。

这个房间和家里的其他部分之间有道完全不透明的隔挡——克拉克不会称之为墙，因为它并非从这头延伸到那头，但也相差无几。而布鲁斯现在就正靠着它，一只胳膊撑在上面；他放松地微弓着背，表情镇静。但他落在克拉克身上的目光有些异样，好像在回避着什么——甚至显得犹豫不决。

“安顿得还顺利吗？”

“是的，”克拉克迅速回答。“是的，谢谢你。这里——布鲁斯，这里太好了。”

他说着说着有点脸红。是实话，当然，不过

（——不过他脑中的画面使他蓦地喉咙发紧，重重吞咽。布鲁斯，站在这里，环视四周想象克拉克住进来的样子，试着决定什么东西是克拉克想要或喜欢的，什么会让他舒适。即使这根本没花多少功夫，即使他只是闲来无事用了五分钟考虑，之后列了个单子丢给阿尔弗雷德就再也没记起来过这回事，那还是比克拉克认为他有资格期待的还要多。

还有——布鲁斯没忘记，不是吗？毕竟他正在这里如此细心地确认，还——还那样_看着_克拉克，还——）

布鲁斯遇到麻烦基本就是这样子的——这么地反应迅速，体贴入微，面面俱到，为了解决克拉克一声招呼不打就丢在他门口的这桩怪异透顶的烂摊子。

布鲁斯对他露出了一个笑容，微小却惊人地温暖。“你喜欢。”

“你要是之前问过我的话，我可不会想到把它装修成这样。我挺高兴你没问的，”克拉克不得不继续，但是语气真诚，“因为如果你问我，我大概只会说，‘呃，红色和蓝色，我猜？’”

他夸张地做了一个手足无措的表情，得到了布鲁斯一边嘴角微乎其微的上扬。然后——

然后布鲁斯的脸上掠过一片浅淡的阴影，几乎只有一刹那，接着他转开了目光。

“嗯，很好。你的套间还要更大一些——浴室从那里进去，”他指了指窗帘边缘，那里实际上藏着一道门，“还有书房。只有那留下了玻璃墙；它面对着湖。”

“听起来太好了，”克拉克毫不犹豫地说。“谢谢你。”

没有用：布鲁斯耸了耸肩，还是不看他。“你理应住得舒服。你会在这住上一阵子。”

没错。至少要七到八个月。假如和克拉克预计的一样；他只知道这么多，如果母盒没有大发善心给他设定了三年的氪星人怀孕噩梦的话。他咽了咽。他应该去查一下飞船的数据库，只是以防万一。

“我很感激，”他大声说——即使他_真的_要怀孕三年，知道自己能住在这，有布鲁斯在身边，他不用孤单一人去面对——对于他的意义超出了想象。“我以后估计还会说好多遍，你肯定会听厌的，但我说谢谢你的时候是真心这么想的。我带给你的麻烦会远比表达的谢意多，你当初没必要同意——同意负责这个。负责我。我——谢谢你。”

他说得磕磕巴巴，但克拉克逼迫自己怎么都要做出一个结论，接着感激地住了嘴。老天。他得给自己定几条规矩——打扫卫生，保持安静，不要妨碍布鲁斯。任何确保自己尽量少惹布鲁斯嫌恶的事情。

然后他悄悄瞥一眼过去，布鲁斯正回望着他。眼神专注，眉头紧锁，他的眼睛——

“没什么麻烦的，”布鲁斯温和而迅速地说；然后他转身走回了主房，克拉克甚至都没来得及伸手留住他。

**彼时|**

这从来就不该发生。布鲁斯不该任由它发生。

第一次时他很清楚。当时他就意识到那将牵扯出无穷的祸患与危机。但是，他完全丧失了反抗的能力。他——他还是触碰了克拉克。他背弃了对克拉克的那些纷乱交织、绝望而困惑的感情：挥之不去的愤恨，被愧疚挤到一边却从未被取代。铺天盖地的庆幸，因为在公园那天，他终于确保就算当场死于克拉克之手——当然，他罪有应得——他还是成功弥补了至少一个错误。以及脑海中不绝回响的瞬间，他把那莹亮的矛尖置于超人的脸颊之上，超人困在他身下，任他摆布，那一刻他感到的既非悲怮，也不是冷酷的满足，而是出乎意料猝然爆裂开来的——的_欲望_——

如果克拉克大吃一惊，那可以理解。如果克拉克把他推开，那正在布鲁斯的预料之中。

但是相反，克拉克看到了他眼中的欲望，然后——然后_回应_了他。更甚于此：莫名其妙地，他_也_想要布鲁斯。

在布鲁斯感觉到克拉克的指尖试探地放在他后腰上的那一刻，在他意识朦胧地听天由命的那一刻，他就清楚了未来的的下场。刹那间他明白了许久之前在大都会那天，他看到的是什么，超人让他猛然领悟到自身的脆弱，自身的缺陷；而就算他对克拉克其人的看法已经改变，那种感觉却从未变过。在大厅里有一瞬间完全是黑零重演：他看着克拉克，克制不住地颤抖，恶心地深知他并没有强大到能够阻止这个。

基于此，剩下能做的只有尽可能减轻潜在的后果，并做好准备应对它。

布鲁斯在两方面都投入努力，总的来说他对结果很满意。情况远不算理想，但在许多最坏情形的帮助下他应该可以掩盖最明显的弱点。

比如，作为联盟的一员意味着克拉克的安全会持续地遭受威胁。但是布鲁斯的行动会被他人，以及克拉克评估，不仅因为他的身份是克拉克的队友，更因为他——还强迫他们所有人都越过了队友的界限——把克拉克从阴曹地府拉回人世。这是他们之间的共识。无论在什么情况下都不会改变。

假如克拉克遇险，布鲁斯前去救援再正常不过。那是队友的职责所在。布鲁斯在那种状况下有一套为人熟知的固定行动模式：蝙蝠侠行动高效迅速，绝少交谈，有计划地冒险。如果风险比平时计算的要少——维克多大概是唯一一个能够举出精确数据来和布鲁斯对质的人；这样的话，布鲁斯会勉强承认自己故意弄出的错误，不情愿地坦白他没能把所有因素都准确计算进去。不会有确凿的证据。

面罩意味着当下没人看得见他的脸。那很有帮助。

所以：情况远不算理想，但姑且可以接受。甚至在短期内尚可持续。布鲁斯设想了许多种出差错的情形并一一检阅，结果使他信心大增，自信就算是自己最下意识的反应也无不妥

（——没人会意识到他——_克拉克_不会意识到——）.

并且可以毫无困难地找出解释。他尽可能地做好了准备。

然而，当然，他完全没准备好

*

布鲁斯从一开始就坚持，即使在风平浪静的日子里，联盟成员也要时不时来大厅报到——这也会比较容易发现谁失踪了，或是遭遇危险却无法求援。

他并没指望过他们有一天会乐意过来——_选择_过来。但维克多似乎相当欣慰能有个除了实验室或昏暗公寓之外的地方住。亚瑟，巴里，戴安娜，都有其他地方可去，却还是挺愿意来大厅待上一会。

有时候，克拉克也会来。

这恰好给了布鲁斯机会注意到他脸部绷紧的线条，嘴角潜伏的不安的阴影。

他没有提起，没在走廊中提起。克拉克离开之前顺路到监控室看他的时候他也没有说。他们没在执行任务；这也不太要紧。如果克拉克有心事希望布鲁斯发表意见，他会直接说出来的。

但之后，在蝙蝠洞，那——正当布鲁斯开始期望克拉克出现时，他就不期而至了；他温暖的手掌抓住布鲁斯掼在墙上，身形一闪依照布鲁斯的提议去拿润滑剂。他一回来就又贴在布鲁斯身前，一只手开始顺着布鲁斯未解的衬衫扣线向上一颗颗解开扣子，这时他忽然摇了摇头。

只是那样：短暂快速，不含拒绝的意味，就像是个下意识赶苍蝇的动作。他贴在布鲁斯胸膛的手没有迟滞；但嘴唇微微抿起，从鼻子里叹了一小口气，透露着沮丧。

他不能指望布鲁斯没注意到。当然——当然他也许正是在示意，对什么布鲁斯看不出来的刺激却表现出如此明显的反应。他当然是在邀请布鲁斯问他。

“哪里不舒服吗？”

“不，不，不是什么大事，”克拉克说，然后好像也发现这话听起来太矛盾，向自己苦了苦脸。他把布鲁斯的最后一枚纽扣解开，一时间仿佛因指尖下布鲁斯锁骨中央的浅窝分去了心神；布鲁斯被诱惑着任他继续，但是——

“怎么了？”布鲁斯低声问，一边抓住克拉克的手。克拉克的手指钻进布鲁斯的指缝间，拇指在布鲁斯的指节上来回摩挲，带着自己都没意识到的温柔，布鲁斯情不自禁地喉咙发紧。

不要紧。他已经问出了问题。

“是——我，”克拉克开口，然后停下来咬住嘴唇。“你知道我的感官。”

布鲁斯知道。克拉克甚至允许他做了一些测试来试图确定他能力的极限。

“我知道如何控制它们，”克拉克说道。“小时候就学会了。但有时候——我不知道。”他心不在焉地耸肩。“有时候我不太能专注，比方说太累或是心情不好什么的。事情越多我越没法集中。不大严重。我，嗯，”他又耸了耸肩，移开目光；难为情，这是他脸上不安地掠过的情绪。难为情，尴尬。“佩里今早骂了我一顿——我错过了一个截稿日，因为上周机器鲨鱼那事。他今天反复提醒我，搞得我有点紧张——”他再次打住，垂下脑袋向布鲁斯露出一个羞怯的微笑。“抱歉，没什么。你不是来这听我抱怨的。我只是——只是真的很期待这个。”

他的语气挖苦，自我贬低，还有些拘谨；但在那之下——甜美。甜美，无可置疑的真诚。

“如果你不期待的话我会很遗憾的，”布鲁斯听到自己温和地柔声说。克拉克笑得灿烂了一点，靠在布鲁斯身上的躯体有一小部分放松下来。

“好吧，我的意思是，显然我_总是_很期待的，”克拉克嘟囔着，膝盖伸进布鲁斯的之间；但布鲁斯并没有像他想的那样松开他的手，过了一会他停下来询问地歪了歪头。

有一种危险的预感。还用说吗。布鲁斯不傻。但是——

当他面对超人，他总是如此该死的软弱。

“是什么？视觉？还是听觉？”

“什么——噢。大部分是听觉，我猜，”克拉克坦白。

“那就听着我。”

克拉克露出了困惑的神色，片刻之后仅剩下犹疑。“我——你确定吗？”

布鲁斯完全明白他发出此问的原因。克拉克反复声明过他会关照别人的隐私——通常是因为布鲁斯对他坚持不懈的怀疑逼他这么说，当布鲁斯决定用卢瑟的募捐活动那桩回忆激他一下，那时他偷听了；他看着蝙蝠侠，就那么随随便便地叫出布鲁斯的名字。

（那是布鲁斯试图置他于死地的同一晚。但不管布鲁斯多少次提起这件事，克拉克依然拒绝向他抛出那张王牌——）

“会有帮助吗？”布鲁斯平静地问。

克拉克盯着他，视线在布鲁斯脸上摇摆不定；然后他咽了一下，小声说，“是。是的，有帮助。”

“听着我，”布鲁斯重复，把声音压低了一个音域，下沉的声线包裹上一层粗砺。操，他能_看_出来，克拉克将自己的超级听力荡开；克拉克的眼皮半拢，双唇微启，重心变换：仿佛布鲁斯的声音是海潮环绕着，裹挟着，冲刷着他——

刚才是克拉克把布鲁斯困在墙边。但现在布鲁斯推搡着他，一步又一步，直到他们靠上桌子边缘。

“听着我，”布鲁斯又说，然后，他无法阻止自己，“看着我，”天啊，那甚至更糟了

（——_更好了_，操，上帝啊，_看着_他——）

——克拉克甜美地半阖着的眼睛锁住布鲁斯的面庞。在超人的视力之下，那不会是什么引人入胜的景象：毛孔、伤疤、初现的细纹，并非无坚不摧的皮肤上，一切瑕疵都清晰可见。但克拉克的注视并没有畏缩，没有颤抖。他开始脸红，潮热的嫣红顺着喉咙洇上脸颊；不可思议地，他勃起的性器的确抵着布鲁斯的大腿；他看着布鲁斯的样子就像永远不想再去看世间其他任何东西。

在那之后，一切就如坠落一般简单。他无法抗拒地把克拉克压倒在桌子上，低声将一连串的淫词秽语送入他的耳中，倾听他的喘息；无法抗拒地一层一层、慢条斯理除去他的衣物。某一刻布鲁斯意识到克拉克不仅将他的听觉和视觉调节到了自己身上，还加上基线感知；冰冷的金属台抵着他的后背和尾椎，却似乎没让他犹豫半分。他反而会在布鲁斯指尖最轻微的挨蹭之下扭动战栗，因洒落在颈间最微弱的吐息而颤抖不已。

所以布鲁斯——爱抚他。爱抚过每一处，每一寸布鲁斯双手得以覆上的肌肤，他的双臂和肩膀，他柔软的膝窝，甚至轻轻描过一圈他的耳廓。说实话，光是他完美的翘臀几乎就能断绝任何事后追悔的念头，更不要提布鲁斯的手掌贪婪地包拢，描摹那圆润饱满的轮廓时，他大声呻吟着乱扭乱动的样子。他被钉在布鲁斯的手指上含混无助地哀鸣——操，天啊，如果他真的将全部感官锁定着布鲁斯，他可能都不会听到自己的叫声；那也许就是他的声音如此绝望高亢，如此不知羞耻的原因。

布鲁斯扩张到一半的时候克拉克就射了，突然而意外——至少布鲁斯没料到，他不知道克拉克已经离高潮那么近了，他过度沉迷于探索克拉克，观察陷在那软热甬道里的指节每次微微弯起扣弄时他会怎样颤抖。

但是他好好地补偿了克拉克：更深地压进去，又加了一指，拇指绕着撑开的穴口散漫地揉弄挑逗，克拉克的反应如此热烈而美好。那没有持续多久。他感觉到克拉克裹着他的肉穴控制不住地收缩抽搐，他仔细地观察克拉克的阴茎每一次颤动，最终伸出一根手指，指尖像羽毛般轻柔地从下到上拂过，知道这样就足够克拉克迎来第二次高潮。

（确实如此。）

“再来一次，”他低声说，靠过去安慰地爱抚克拉克打战的大腿。“你能做到，对吗，超人？再来一次。”

克拉克从喉间发出一小声呜咽，他极为艰难地聚起力气把头从桌上抬起来。布鲁斯以为自己会被推开，但克拉克却抬手握住布鲁斯的上臂拽近，然后有一条颤抖的腿缠上布鲁斯的腰间。

（那不是疲惫。他是超人。那只是单纯的快感，单纯的感官过载，才让克拉克像这样颤抖——）

“布鲁斯，”他破碎地喘息，“布鲁斯，_天啊_，求你别停，别停下来——”

布鲁斯昏沉地发现，按着克拉克的双腿将他打得更开时，自己的双手正在轻颤。天啊，他大敞的衬衫还挂在肩膀上，解开的裤子只褪到大腿——他本来是要全脱下来的，直到克拉克再次偷走了他的注意力；可是克拉克正在邀请他，_乞求_他，他该死的连一秒钟也等不下去。

那么，这才是真正的错误。他思考过的一切可能性，计划过的全部应急策略，梳理好的每一句借口和辩词——仍然丝毫无法让他招架这个：没入克拉克，不由自主地握紧克拉克的后腰，掐揉他的臀肉；眼前是这样一片无限旖旎的风景，却发现自己怎么也无法让目光从克拉克的脸上离开。克拉克也在回望着他，美丽的双眸浸染了欲望，视线惊人地专注——布鲁斯的性器在他体内每侵犯一步，他就发出一声短促的，惊慌的，崩溃的喘息。就好像——

就好像面对布鲁斯时，超人莫名发现，突然间，自己同样变得那么的脆弱。

**此时|**

让克拉克住进来不是一个问题。

（实际上，布鲁斯希望他能更自欺欺人一点。他_应该_厌恶这个。他应该感到气愤——对眼下的情况，对克拉克，对他自己可悲的预料之中的回答。他应该安排自己去其中一间顶层公寓住个一年半载，或者搬去香港；他应该立刻离开，假装什么都没发生，找一处韦恩集团名下的豪宅，把那搞得一团糟，一个人借酒消愁喝到酩酊大醉。但相反——

相反，他喜欢克拉克住进来。他——他爱上了这个。他体会到一种本能的满足，一种混沌深沉，无法用理性解释的感受。克拉克在他的领地里：被保障着，照料着，包围着。被保护着。

在他对超人那一箩筐愚蠢的冲动感情中他却偏偏选了这个——

但克拉克才是那个之前死过一次的。这样想来，也许布鲁斯对克拉克的一举一动、状态如何的执着关注算情理之中。

情理之中，就算还是不可饶恕地愚蠢。）

可想而知，克拉克是一位完美的客人。起初，他有点太完美了；他体贴又整洁，但那样子让布鲁斯开始觉得他好像——过分地小心翼翼。好像他害怕自己会干涉，会搅扰布鲁斯。好像如果他没把脏东西收拾干净的话就会被毫不留情地拒之门外似的。

无论布鲁斯的计划多么糟糕，他都不希望克拉克会有这种想法。诚然，没人会料到发生这种事。但事已至此，而克拉克是被他邀请过来的，他最不应当做的就是在惩罚自己。

（他根本不应受惩罚。错误是布鲁斯犯下的，每一次都是。）

因此布鲁斯硬着头皮开始有目的地融入他们日常起居的环节中。他没有在家里回避克拉克，没有颐指气使地发号施令。他在吃饭时出现。他把用过的餐具四处乱扔，剩着食物残渣的盘子、残留两指深的冷咖啡的马克杯被丢在桌角；他故意让克拉克看到阿尔弗雷德为此责骂他，做出一脸懊悔的样子只因那会让克拉克微笑。

克拉克应当觉得受欢迎，觉得舒适。布鲁斯发起一场目的明确的运动以达成以上目标。那会

（——意味着他能更常看到克拉克对他笑，看到克拉克渐渐敢光着脚懒洋洋地躺在主屋里，看到在码头晒过日光浴之后，脸颊粉扑扑的克拉克暖和地昏昏欲睡的样子；假如他会_享受_那个，可恶——）

让他更难以克制某些不明智的冲动，算不上什么代价。他完全能够承受。

当然，随着时间流逝，这件事变得越发容易起来。第一周，他们各自都还在努力适应——很长一段时间里，湖边小屋只住着布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德两个人，克拉克不太熟悉他们的生活，而且他还在为自己要从星球日报休一段“学术假期”，超人也会缺席联盟事务而感到紧张和闷闷不乐。

但到了第二，第三周。克拉克没那么拘谨，_存在感_也越来越强了。他总是在附近：他是布鲁斯早上出门上班，晚上下班回家看到的第一个人，甚至就算他们没能打照面，属于克拉克的痕迹也到处都是。布鲁斯好几年没读过的书被折了角，搁在咖啡桌上；价值不到一百美金的鞋子整齐地排在门边。厨房里湿润的洗碗槽和沾着泡沫的海绵，因为阿尔弗雷德不让他做饭但他坚持要洗碗。

挺好的。这是布鲁斯想要的。

（这是他的_全部_所求。全部，永远，从始至终——他令人作呕的自私幻梦，就完整地安置于此：克拉克在他的屋檐下，在他的领地里安顿下来；舒适安稳，心满意足，打算_留下来_——）

这是他想要的，他承受得起。这是最重要的。

*

克拉克提过一次，他揉着后颈不好意思地笑了一声，说他完全不知道接下来会发生什么，他该做什么打算；那之后布鲁斯顺理成章地开始记录，看克拉克是否真的和人类十月怀胎的进度一致。

（这是个显而易见的问题。氪星人和人类外表的相似点多到难以理解，但也许那只是完全随机的：十亿分之一的几率，在一个可能性多达万亿的宇宙里。但是，没理由假设他们同样拥有妊娠期。只是——

只是从其他很多方面，布鲁斯开始把克拉克看作一个纯粹至极的几乎是原型的人类。这几天，他的能力都无法作为反例了；因为在某些潜意识的根本层面上，那也接近合理，因为克拉克夺目的形体，超凡而无法抗拒的力量，布鲁斯觉得那根本只存在于抽象意义之中——）

所以当那天到家发现克拉克在码头上，双眼没望着面前的湖泊，而是在出神，他询问之后并不是很意外地听见克拉克答道，“什么？噢，我——抱歉。是那个，呃。心跳。我能听到了。”

“七周了，”布鲁斯自言自语地嘟囔。“正该是这时候，”然后他抬眼看到克拉克正在咧着嘴笑，向他抬起一边眉毛。

“别告诉我：你有一张电子表格。”

“别傻了，”布鲁斯轻声说，“我有好几张电子表格。”

克拉克仰头大笑起来，伸手拢了拢头发——布鲁斯因此才注意到他也在微微发抖。

“你感觉还好吗？”他转开眼睛问，小心地不让自己的语气发生太大改变——

但也许他没必要这么谨慎：那是克拉克，永远慷慨地坦诚相待；甚至都不需要问他。“是的，”克拉克回答得有些过于急切，然后他说，“嗯——不，”他呼出一口气解释道：”我很好，布鲁斯。我是说在身体上。我只是——”

他停下来咬住下唇。布鲁斯趁机也在码头上坐下，相隔不太近，没有挨着他，只是——在他身边。

“只是觉得古怪，“过了一会，克拉克继续道。“我知道我在怀孕。但我觉得我不相信这是真的。我能看到它，就在那，但看起来依然像某种恶作剧。我没有不舒服，感觉和行动也没发生什么改变。我只是觉得不真实。但是——我不知道。我能听到它，”他更慢地说。“那有点把我吓着了，但也——也挺酷的。”

然后他抬起眼，与布鲁斯目光相接。他细小的笑容在动摇颤抖，但并未褪去。

“我希望你也能听见。”

“这个么，阿尔弗雷德还没造过超声波机，”布鲁斯听见自己说，在几个完全无法接受的选项破土而出之前。“我确定他会欣然接受这个挑战的。”

克拉克犹豫了片刻：他清清嗓子，匆匆转开视线，“好的，嗯——抱歉，”然后住了嘴，没有解释他到底在为什么道歉。

（他是在客套地假装他没有把任何责任或过错归咎于布鲁斯，他没有讨厌布鲁斯——

绝对不可能。克拉克不会为那种事道歉，他不是那种冷嘲热讽的人；他那么礼貌，那么善良，根本不会注意到那个，也不习惯用如此复杂的方式思考事情。布鲁斯是在以己度人。

只是太难设想出其他合理的解释了——）

“我很高兴你邀请了我来这里住，”过了一会克拉克略微平静下来说道。

而那——一阵陌生的热度攀上布鲁斯的喉咙和脸颊，就因为克拉克的那句话。_你邀请了我_——可是他没有，没有真的邀请他；他只是告诉克拉克那是最佳选择，他解释了他的原因，完全符合逻辑——

克拉克动起来，他偏移重心靠过来，突然间他——他坐得比布鲁斯刚才试图保持的距离近得多，他趁布鲁斯还没开口，伸手让温暖的掌心贴在布鲁斯的唇上。

“我知道你有你的理由，”他回归到轻柔的，甚至是喜爱的语气，那微笑悄悄溜回他的嘴角。“我不需要你再罗列一遍，也不需要你给我解释如果我以_这种_方式看待的话，就会认为你其实没有做什么好事。”

布鲁斯挑了挑眉。

“我只是想感谢你，你不用说服我别这么做，”克拉克故作严肃地对他说，他的手依然放在那里。然后他顿了顿，心不在焉地咬住了下唇，他的手掌，他的手指贴着布鲁斯的脸放松下来。“因为我真的很感激。当时我——我都不知道我会做什么，去哪里。去飞船，我猜，或者——我不知道。”他气息不稳地咽了咽，然后——

布鲁斯差不多想象得出来。第一天克拉克向布鲁斯坦白时那副状态：然而他说不出口，差点就没说。如果他_真的_没说，如果他放弃了，将布鲁斯一头雾水地留在屋顶，孤身飞去飞船新的安置地，惊惧万分地将自己封在那片冰原之中——他们会如何发现？他们何时才能找到他？他会说什么？他会向他们说谎，试图掩藏这个秘密吗？还是他会和其他人坦白，单单瞒着布鲁斯？

布鲁斯忽视胸中翻涌的沉重的不适感，抬手包裹住克拉克的手腕，将对方的手从嘴上移开，“我从来不是你唯一的选择，克拉克。联盟的其他人，露易丝，你母亲——”

——_还有那么多人关心你_，他想说的是这个，或类似的话；但他却止步于此，因为克拉克的目光一下子充满愧疚地躲开了，他眯起眼睛。

“你还没告诉你母亲，”他听到自己这么说。

那只是他的预感和直觉，而克拉克微弱的畏缩证实他猜对了。“我，嗯。我的确跟她说过我会低调一段时间？这样她就不会因为这段时间看不到超人上新闻而担心了。我知道官方说法是什么星际外交任务之类的，但我不希望她觉得需要帮助的时候会联络不上我。我只是——”他停下来摇摇头，猛地从鼻子呼出一口气。“天啊，我不知道。起初实在是太——太难了。你怎么才能在聊天的中间交代这个？”

布鲁斯皱了皱脸承认他这个论点的正确性。对克拉克来说，就连对布鲁斯坦白都已经够艰难了，而他和他母亲的关系更是比布鲁斯重要上不止一个等级。

“反正我不知道该说什么。她总是下那么大功夫，”克拉克说，脸上闪过短暂的笑意，“去让我觉得自己是个普通人。她大概会祝贺我，然后问我要给她的外孙起什么名字。我还没法——我还没法那么想，好像那会真实发生一样。我脑子里一团糟。”

“但现在你能听到它的心跳了，”布鲁斯温柔地提醒他，克拉克再次犹豫起来。因为克拉克在一分钟前刚说过几乎一模一样的话：_我觉得我不相信是真的_。

“但现在我能听到它的心跳了，”克拉克应道，“而我——我不知道。我都不知道我甚至想不想听到这个，现在我不禁觉得所有事情都可能出错。”

他的语速越来越快，最后几个字甚至快得没发出声音；他的手在布鲁斯掌心里颤抖着收紧，但——

但布鲁斯依然握着它，尽管克拉克已经把手从布鲁斯的脸上放下来。他应该——他应该放开了。

“如果我现在告诉了她，”克拉克说着，“然后它出了什么事，如果我——如果我失去了它——”他的声音颤抖不已；他看着布鲁斯，惊恐地睁大了眼睛。“天啊，布鲁斯，这是**_全宇宙_**除我之外的唯一一个氪星人。我——我不知道我在做什么。我还没准备好，我不知道该怎么——”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯小心地说，他一动不动，只是用拇指温柔地摩挲克拉克的指节。“没事的。”

克拉克压抑地笑了一声，明显没被安慰到。“是吗？”

“是的，”布鲁斯平稳地重复。“超人缺席一段时间联盟也能应付得过来。从上周的扫描来看，你一切正常。你在这里很安全，”布鲁斯情不自禁地说；什么愚蠢又莽撞的承诺啊。那不是克拉克追求的东西，不是想从他这里得到的东西，克拉克已经说得明明白白了。

（布鲁斯犯过错误。布鲁斯在如今看来完全错误的时间点上了克拉克。布鲁斯无意中捐献了自己的遗传材料。布鲁斯——有所贡献。

那并没赋予他任何权利。克拉克清楚布鲁斯是什么样的人，也清楚其中原因。他知道远在黑零事件之前布鲁斯就已经犯过错误。）

然而克拉克没有趁此机会提醒布鲁斯。他甚至没退开。他握着布鲁斯的手，颤抖地长叹了一口气，然后又摇了摇头。“看？”他终于自嘲地说，“我很高兴你请我搬进来。我知道你没必要这样，正因如此才——我知道你没必要这么做。我知道这根本没理由成为你的麻烦，但你还是揽了过来，我很感激。”

上帝啊。就好像这是什么克拉克理应要感谢他的事一样。“那是本能反应，”布鲁斯听到自己低声咕哝，克拉克笑了起来，并且依然，依然没有放开他的手。

“我应该早点告诉你的，很抱歉我之前没说，”克拉克说，他靠过来抓住了布鲁斯另一只手，握在手心里，用那道美到惊心动魄的湛蓝目光注视着布鲁斯，他对他说，“我很高兴不用一个人面对。我不知道自己能不能做到，但我庆幸不必去找出答案。”

_你永远不必。如果你不想，你再也不用孤单一人，我会——我愿意——若是你要求，我愿意——_

“当然了，克拉克，”布鲁斯听到自己这么说，一瞬间攥紧了克拉克的手；只那么短短一刻，只足够他把此刻的感受细细镌刻在回忆之中。他向克拉克微笑，挣开他的双手；克拉克接受了这个暗示，放他离开。布鲁斯站起来，想要转身走掉——他的心脏在砰砰狂跳。他逼迫自己不要走得像落荒而逃；他将一只手停在克拉克肩膀上，轻轻捏了一下，俯视着克拉克仰起来的脸，假装自己没有因那张脸的光芒目眩神迷。

然后，终于，终于，他能够让自己转身离开。他的神色如何都不再重要，只要无人得见。

**彼时|**

不是克拉克决定有哪里需要改变。

他只是在想着一件事，仅此而已。他忍不住。

起初那没有困扰他。他甚至都没注意。他一直把心思放在不要失去这个上面。他有种感觉，仿佛如果他们慢下来意识到情形有多荒唐之后，就会幡然醒悟不再继续，而他——

他不想停下来。从第一次能够回应布鲁斯开始；到之后的每一次，感受布鲁斯的阴茎在他大腿间滑动，在口腔和双手间进出，然后终于，终于，进入他_身体里_，这其中最荒唐的一样。

但是他们继续了下去。他们没有停下，克拉克不知不觉开始感到一种可笑的鲁莽。只是——就算这真的荒唐透顶，但他们还是在这么做

（——他们不是一直如此吗？他们是蝙蝠侠和超人：只要试过，有什么看似荒唐的事情他们_做不到_？）

那么也许他们还应该谈谈另外几件荒唐事。

没什么大不了的，真的。克拉克只是自从想到这个之后就回不过神了。因为他们做过那么多事情，那么多布鲁斯用低沉圆滑的声线低喃进他耳朵里的下流提议，那么多他们尝试过的新玩法——他们还没有接吻过。

一定是刻意的。对吧？因为克拉克可能还没吻过布鲁斯，但布鲁斯同样没吻过他。也许布鲁斯没那么喜欢亲吻；也许这对他来说没什么特殊含义。布鲁斯韦恩亲吻过_很多_人，克拉克知道，其中有一些人布鲁斯甚至都不喜欢他们。也许布鲁斯只是觉得和他们两个能做的其他事相比，亲吻没多大意思。克拉克大概应该不要再纠结下去。

可他一旦开始思考——就停不下来了。那念头盘踞在他的脑海中不肯离去：他坐在星球日报的办公桌前发白日梦；夜晚独自一人时借着幻想做了一些其他事情。每一次布鲁斯在他身前，他都迷迷糊糊没完没了地想着这个——在布鲁斯的抽送下喘息，抓着布鲁斯的肩膀，大腿紧紧缠在布鲁斯的腰间——被布鲁斯下颌的角度，他舔湿嘴唇的样子攫住心神。抬起身吻在上面会怎样？舌头压上那片带来刺痛的胡茬——舔进那坚毅、固执的双唇——？

他几乎对此着迷了。他试着提醒自己如果布鲁斯想吻他，他会的，但——但毕竟克拉克想亲吻布鲁斯却没付诸行动。所以这算什么标准？

如果有一天他再也控制不住自己的话，真的不是什么令人惊讶的事。

布鲁斯又一次在一张工作台上面干他，身体低伏在他之上，灼热而有些破碎的气息喷洒在克拉克的颈间，克拉克一只手已经绕上他的后颈，拇指弯过去贴着他的下巴。对于克拉克来说，全世界最简单的事就是扭过布鲁斯的头，让他的嘴唇短暂地贴上——仿佛只是意外——布鲁斯的脸颊。

在沉重的心跳声中，有一刻他觉得布鲁斯只会忽视掉，或者根本没感觉到那个。但自从布鲁斯邀请他之后，他喜欢上了当他们做这档事时在布鲁斯身上训练自己的听力；他能听到布鲁斯的呼吸凝滞在喉间。

于是克拉克昏头昏脑地壮起胆子，又做了一次——这次往布鲁斯的嘴那边滑得更近了，布鲁斯的肩膀在克拉克另一只手之下绷得像钢筋，但同时他也张开双唇，下身近乎不能自持地向克拉克猛撞过去；他在期待？他没有离开。实际上，他在克拉克身上贴得更紧，一阵压抑的颤抖肆虐过全身。克拉克狠狠闭上眼睛咽了咽，而

（——为什么，明明他曾被布鲁斯操得没碰前面就射出来，被操得不得不眨落因纯粹的快感产生的泪水，_这_件事却让他感到如此恐慌？在布鲁斯第一次上他的时候，依着他的乞求将他彻底打开然后滑进他的身体，那时他也有一点同样的害怕的感觉；因为他太想要了，想要得_发疯_，布鲁斯知道，他看到他有多么绝望然后满足了他。但这个——

——这只是亲吻。它不——它不该——）

那之后他挺起上身让他们的双唇相触。

多么微不足道的小事。它不该使克拉克的脊柱升起一束火焰，不该让他像这样贴着布鲁斯的嘴唇喘息。布鲁斯绝对不应因此靠在他身上停滞；布鲁斯总是知道自己在做什么，总是带着计划、后备计划以及三个二级备选，他从来不曾僵在原地——

刚才他一只手撑在克拉克身侧稳住自己。但电光石火的一刹那，他将那只手滑向克拉克的背后把克拉克向上扳——为了把他拉近。为了回吻他。

如果克拉克之前尚有丝毫犹豫，现在业已消失殆尽：他听到自己朝着布鲁斯的嘴发出响亮餍足的呻吟，感受布鲁斯因此颤栗，然后他情不自禁地舔吻过去，舌头沿着布鲁斯的齿列巡游，接着退出来含住对方柔软湿润的下唇。_天啊_，上帝啊，布鲁斯正在发抖，手指拽住克拉克的头发狠狠往后一扯，向上顺着他的喉咙舐过一道漫长火热的湿痕。

上帝，克拉克头昏脑胀地默念，在布鲁斯的嘴唇下无助地喘息扭动。布鲁斯甚至没在操他了；依然尽根插在里面，依然稳稳固定着克拉克打开的大腿，但是没有动，他将全部的注意力献给了沿着克拉克的下颌在皮肤上吮吻出发烫的红印

（——而那不会变成淤青。当然不会。但克拉克的血液依然会对吸力产生反应，依然会被抽至表皮纤细的毛细血管中；布鲁斯还是可以给他打上记号，即便只会保持几分钟——）

接着他突然改换目标，用拇指充满占有欲地抚摸克拉克的双唇，直到克拉克为他张开嘴，然后他再次长驱直入，凶猛地将克拉克的舌头掠夺到自己的唇齿之间，_天啊_，克拉克不由自主地向他凑近，紧紧包裹住他，倾听他上气不接下气的急喘。

（布鲁斯从没在战斗中发出过那种喘息声。他从事这份工作的关键就在于强健的体魄；他的心跳总是平稳放松，甚至在疲惫至极时也没有太大波动。但这个——这个，不知怎的，就足够让他心如擂鼓——）

他们一刻不停地亲吻。甚至在布鲁斯再次动起来，开始短促有力的抽送之后——他也从不将下身撤出到让自己得和克拉克的双唇分开。克拉克被他包围着，被他填满，在他的嘴，他的双手，他的性器之下任他予取予求；他依偎着布鲁斯，敞开自己_承受_这一切，双眼紧闭，全身颤抖，遥远地思考着他要如何放弃这个。

*

在那些布鲁斯决定不去夜巡的夜晚，他愿意让克拉克多待一会好让他们来上不止一轮。他甚至会在间隙打一小会儿瞌睡。这变成了克拉克最爱的部分之一，得以看到布鲁斯如此优雅下流地放松着：赤身裸体，身上还有他自己或克拉克或他们两人一起溅上去的精液，双眼半阖，健硕的肌肉慵懒地松懈下来。

这和第一次比大相径庭，那时克拉克和他并排躺在双人折叠床上——因为蝙蝠洞里当然有布鲁斯睡觉的地方，而且就算只具备最基本的折叠功能，那床当然还是比克拉克公寓里的大上一倍——看到他只略微放松下一点。他只是——

不知怎的，他只是体会到一种前所未有的初次感。他觉得不同以往。一切都不同以往。克拉克还是忍不住去看布鲁斯的嘴唇：现在是红色的，被吻得湿润熟红。克拉克的嘴唇还微微发麻，但布鲁斯大概很痛。只是想到这里就让克拉克的呼吸一窒，重重吞咽。他想要布鲁斯再上他一次，他真的想；但可能还不止如此，他此时此刻只想靠过去再亲亲布鲁斯——在他能触碰的每一处，每一寸肌肤，沿着肌肉发达的肩膀和上臂；沿着他的小臂，手腕，双手，手指的每一枚关节，他的_指尖_——他的大腿，他正在消沉的阴茎，克拉克坚定地对自己说。在那些性感的地方，那些合理的地方，因为没道理克拉克在想到亲吻布鲁斯的膝窝，他优美的踝骨时会满脸通红——

“我，呃。我得走了。”

布鲁斯转过头，懒懒地挑起一边眉毛。“哦？”

“嗯，抱歉，是，”克拉克清了清嗓子，用手点点一边耳朵。“是火灾，我想。我没听到巴里或戴安娜，所以大概该去看看——确保没人困在里面。你知道，”天啊，他在干什么？他干嘛要撒这种谎？

但布鲁斯没有逼问他。他只是透过半睁的眼睫端详了克拉克好一阵子，然后他说，“当然。那就明天见。”

对了。明天。联盟会议。到那时克拉克一定已经能控制住自己了。

没错。

“明天见，”克拉克说。他费力地挤出半个微笑然后逃了出去。

他头脑空白地飞了一小会，试着不要去想任何事；然后他真的听到了着火的声音，痛恨自己的第一反应竟然是他可真走运：如果布鲁斯刚好去检查那些报告的话，现实会热心地支持克拉克。

他成功让自己在救人时没有胡思乱想，在灾情最严重的地区用冰冻呼吸冻出一条临时通道。但当他再次飞到空中，就再也无法逃避了。

他只是——恐慌发作了。又找到一个让他能够比之前还要亲近布鲁斯的方式，那让他的心脏被眩晕的满足和奇怪的狂喜塞得满满当当。就好像他们是队友、总是见面还在一起滚床单还不够似的。就好像他们已经共同做了这么多荒唐事，他却还企望拥有更多——

就好像，在克拉克没注意的时候，这件事已经变得认真到他不知要怎么处理才好了。

**此时|**

住在湖边小屋很奇怪。

大部分是好的那种奇怪。而显然有一部分是因为——怀孕。

（克拉克渐渐不纠结这个了，也开始习惯说出那个词，即使只是自言自语：怀孕。他怀孕了。但他还是无法在不吓着自己的情况下说出“宝宝”，他觉得这情有可原，考虑到他如今能看到胎儿，它甚至还没到拳头大小。现在它看起来没那么怪异了——首先他的眼睛长在头的前方而不是两侧，再就是那个小脑袋长得逐渐没有以前那么畸形了。

然后他记起来他能看到这幅景象是因为他的视力正在穿透自己的肚子，宝宝就在_他身体里_，好吧，没错：还是有点惊悚。）

一开始他努力不去打扰布鲁斯，不要招他嫌恶；布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德为他的到来付出许多，而且他们还有六个月要继续。但他不可能总保持神经紧绷。尤其是有一次阿尔弗雷德终于发现他正在对冰箱发起突袭。

他不是没吃饱。他吃得_很多_，因为阿尔弗雷德的手艺太棒了，而且克拉克这阵子天天在家吃午餐。他只是需要——一些东西。

他盯着冰箱内部苦苦思索他究竟想找什么，这时有人轻声说，“想吃东西了吗，肯特少爷？”

克拉克转身回头望去，同时皱了皱脸。“阿尔弗雷德，我——我吵醒你了吗？很抱歉——”

“完全没有，”阿尔弗雷德说，而这话大概不是真的。“在某些方面我们的储备恐怕有些短缺，但我向您保证如有必要，几加仑酸黄瓜和冰淇淋会在一小时内到位。”

他的语气如此庄重而不露声色；但是他的眼神绝对在发亮。克拉克朝他咧咧嘴，然后笑出声来，回头望向冰箱。他思考了一小会；他是喜欢吃酸黄瓜，而且你怎么可能有不想吃冰淇淋的时候呢？但他想象吃下其中之一，甚至二者都要，可是——那似乎并不是他现在想要找的东西。

“谢谢，”他大声说，“但我觉得不是酸黄瓜。或面包，或奶酪，或肉排，或菠菜，或——”他停下来，无助地朝应有尽有的冰箱挥了挥手，那里塞满了各式各样绝对顶级的食材，但就是没有让他动心的。

“我知道了，”阿尔弗雷德说，他大步上前站在克拉克身边，仔细地看着冰箱。“肯特少爷，您或许可以把范围缩小到一种口味？甚至只要决定是咸还是甜这么简单，都将有助于我们排除一些选项。”

这是个完全合理的提议。但克拉克现在很明显连一个简单的二选一都做不出来，而这绝对不是阿尔弗雷德的错。

他咬住嘴唇盯着阿尔弗雷德，沉默无助地恳求他。阿尔弗雷德眉头紧锁。

“苦味？酸味？那种现在最常被形容为鲜味的肉味或咸味——”

“蓝色，”克拉克脱口而出。“我，呃。那个——我想要——蓝色。”

阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛看了他很久很久，接着他伸手插在克拉克的手和冰箱把手之间，坚定地关上了冰箱门，剩下他们两人陷入破晓之前的幽暗夜色中。“回你的房间，肯特少爷。然后给我五分钟。”

“真的不用麻烦您，”克拉克半心半意地坚持道。他确实不想麻烦对方，但是——_讲真_，蓝色听起来好极了，如果阿尔弗雷德想的那东西真的能满足克拉克，那他可没坚定到能拒绝那个。

“五分钟，肯特少爷，”阿尔弗雷德说，然后迅速离开了。

五分钟后阿尔弗雷德出现在走廊，克拉克抬眼望去，不管他之前在期待什么，他都没想到会是——“灯？”

“广谱灯，”阿尔弗雷德低声说，“加上可以自行设置的滤光镜。请允许我，肯特少爷，”他把茶几移到一边，低头将其中一盏灯的插头插入暗墙的插座中，调整了一会，然后——

然后就有了蓝色。

克拉克像飞蛾一样扑了上去，他忍不住，然后让整张脸沐浴在光线底下，悠悠地长叹一口气。

“这是波长为470纳米的光，”阿尔弗雷德说着，“您可以调整它的方向或——”

“不用，”克拉克幸福地说。“不用，这样就很完美了。”

“如您所说，肯特少爷，”阿尔弗雷德低声说，他把其他几盏灯也设置好，将每一盏小台灯的角度调整到光源直对着克拉克。

_太棒了_。

在那之后，克拉克不禁开始觉得住得更加舒服了。他还是有点良心不安，对于——像这样住进并占领了布鲁斯的空间；因为布鲁斯白天总在韦恩集团的办公室，当然他晚上还是偶尔会做蝙蝠侠。克拉克一直呆在家里。他现在开始显怀了，不甚明显，所以也许不是什么坏事。他甚至觉得有些轻松，不用每次在自然灾害或者爆炸、银行抢劫、炸弹恐吓发生时脱身前去。拥有宁静的独处时光很好。他可以躺在阳光灿烂的码头上一整天，地下传来阿尔弗雷德在蝙蝠洞修理东西发出的轻响，然后就——什么也不做。再过几个月他估计就会厌烦这个了，会开始因为不能行动的禁令发脾气，和布鲁斯大声吵架，但现在——

现在感觉很好。现在他只是拥有了足够的独处时间，阿尔弗雷德也在但从不引人注目。早餐和晚餐时他会看到布鲁斯，他傻傻地因此感到开心——因为布鲁斯似乎很努力让自己在吃饭时间出现。这无疑有些奇怪，但同时也很好

（——很像家人——但他不愿那么想，他知道最好不要那么想——）

可以在布鲁斯到家时和他打招呼，可以在晚上和他同坐在房间里一起读书。可以听着他的呼吸，聆听他在读到不赞同的一段文字时小小的愤怒鼻息。可以在早上看到他，观察他在灌下第一杯漆黑的咖啡之后眼神变得清明。可以——

可以和他一起生活。

所以，总的来说，联盟的到访使克拉克得以将思绪从这些事情上引开，大概是件好事。

*

“我们是想给你点时间安顿下来，”他们第一次来看他的时候，戴安娜亲和地说，一边握紧克拉克的手。

“可能也想看看我和布鲁斯是不是会杀了彼此，”克拉克猜测，回握过去。

亚瑟赞成地耸肩。“觉得我们还是远离爆炸半径为好。”

“天，这房子真的很酷，”巴里嗖地跑到墙根，再穿出最近的门去到码头尽头，接着又跑回屋里。“太赞了！你有不小心撞上玻璃过吗？”

“我不知道那是不是玻璃，在我眼里和空气看起来不太一样，”克拉克说，他谨慎地没提到他只有在全力发挥X视线并全神贯注时才看得出。那是他觉得它不可能是玻璃的一半原因：有一次他边打哈欠边撞了上去，那东西并没有碎。克拉克不小心打到玻璃的话，它们通常会碎掉。

“也很赞！”巴里顿了顿，环顾四周后补充，“所以我猜他们可能太礼貌了都不敢问，或是在等话题自然过渡什么的。但这就是为什么我们是一个团队，对吧？因为我们都有不同的天赋，而我的正是有话直说：你还好吗？你介意维克多为你做几项扫描吗，扫描一下你的，你懂，外星末日之卵？”

克拉克还真的知道他说的是什么，因为那让他笑了起来。“好的，当然了。布鲁斯也在记录这些。”他心中突然涌起一阵近似维护的冲动，于是觉得有必要补上后面那句。“就他所见，目前为止一切都和你们会想到的人类怀孕的进展一样。”

“你是说它不会有触手了？”巴里沮丧地耷下脸来。“天，我还超期待触手来着呢！可爱的星际鱿鱼小宝宝之类的，就像《黑衣人》里面——”

“没有触手，”维克多确认，他已经用电子眼中射出的某种光线把克拉克从头到脚扫了个遍；然后他看着克拉克点点头说，“一切都好。”

克拉克已经相当确定这点了，但听听另一位专业人士的看法依然很不错。

他们比需要的多待了很久，只是为了多玩一会——他们真的有阵子没见了，克拉克迟钝地意识到。虽然在应付怀孕时不用担心超人的责任很好，但他也想念与他们相处的时光，那些任务中和汇报会议中的时刻，或只是待在正义大厅，知道其他人就在附近。

当然，亚瑟直接下了湖；而戴安娜和维克多迅速与阿尔弗雷德展开深入探讨，关于维克多的装甲如何进行自我维护，有无可能将这种技术或科技融入戴安娜或亚瑟的战甲中去。

因此意味着是巴里最终和克拉克坐在码头尽头，他在一道白光闪过后脱掉鞋子开心地把脚浸入湖水中，然后转过头对克拉克说，“所以，你真的还好吗？”

巴里值得一个诚实的回答，克拉克决定。所以他没有立刻作答；他给自己片刻时间思考，心不在焉地让手垂落到水中。

“是的，”他最终说道。“我觉得我还好。”

“是吗？”

“有一段时间不太好，”他承认，一边抬眼望去；巴里的表情呈现一种古怪的严肃，尤其是对巴里来说，但依然坦诚专注，而且和他聊天总是很轻松。“一开始我吓坏了。这完全是我小时候最害怕的那种事——我就要变得和其他人不一样，人们会_看出来_，我没办法再隐藏下去。”

“但我打赌你没想到这个，是吧？”巴里充满善意地说道。

“的确——没有。”克拉克摇了摇头轻笑一声，尽管根本没什么好笑的。“一开始，我不知道那是怎么回事。那就发生在拿镭射枪那家伙之后，记得吗？不管他发射的什么光线，如果打中同个地方次数够多的话可以把我的制服烧出一个洞。当时我只是在检查那个——比找个全身镜要更方便一点。”

“就想提醒你一下，我打赌你是第一个用那种顺序说出刚才那几个字的人，”巴里说。“就是，在这个星球上，第一个，”然后他用手比划了一下。“继续。”

正是那个，正是巴里毫无芥蒂的接受使得克拉克可以开口说道，“我那时甚至不知道我看到是什么。我还以为那——那孩子只是——只是我的某些奇怪的、错位的器官。我还以为母盒一定是在修复我的时候出了错，直到我再仔细一看。”

“接着我不知道该如何告诉其他人，因为我——我不开心。我又惊又怕，不知道该怎么办，但我一点也不开心。我觉得我应该要开心的。如果我带着一脸我家狗狗去世了的表情对其他人说我要有宝宝了，不知为什么他们第一句话就会问——‘你不开心吗？’那样的话我都不知道该说什么。这太_古怪_了。”

巴里眨眨眼。“好吧，没错。你正在，嗯，正在用你的内脏制造一个全新的人！那可是_超级古怪_。但是，”他语气深思地继续说道，“我还是会说如果是鱿鱼宝宝的话，就能超越怪异而直接变成酷毙了。太遗憾了，哥们儿。”

“感谢你的深刻见解，巴里，”克拉克语气单调地说。巴里毫无歉意地朝他咧嘴笑，然后伸手握住他的肩膀。

“不，说真的，我懂你。本着友情和支持的精神，我在这里告诉你你完全可以崩溃。好吗？那——对于发现自己意外怀孕来说那是再正常不过的反应了。甚至那些本来就知道自己有子宫的人都会这样！我不知道你怎么做到的，但好在你也告诉了布鲁斯。如果你当时打算瞒着他的话他可是会气疯了的，但是，_天啊_。是我的话大概会，”巴里停顿下来夸张地睁大眼睛，十指用力张开，“直接昏过去，全身冰凉，就像一种本能的自卫反应——”

“我确实这么想过，”克拉克温柔地说，只是为了让巴里露出笑容；然后亚瑟从湖面一跃而出，抓住巴里晃来晃去的脚，将他毫不留情地拽入水中。

**彼时|**

这个必须得停下。

布鲁斯曾将其归为可以容忍，甚至尚可持续。并非原本就将带来灾难性的后果。但这是在那个发生之前

（在克拉克

——上帝啊，那有什么要紧的？那有什么_要紧_的——

那样地**_吻_**了他之前；犹豫不定、小心翼翼地，好像不确定会不会被准许。那之后，布鲁斯为此僵在原地

——哦，他妈的，好像现在隐瞒还有什么意义一样——

表示默许，俯下身去，回吻了他；然后那吻变得下流放纵，不顾一切地深入。他们的喘息交融在彼此的唇齿之间，连绵不断的湿吻落在对方的下巴，脖颈，肩膀；仿佛他们无法阻止自己，仿佛灵魂已被夺去；仿佛如渴求空气，渴求食物一般，用生命在_渴望_这个）

（然后克拉克_走了_）

（笑着找了个借口，_我得走了，抱歉，明天见_，而布鲁斯躺在那听着，不让表情改动分毫，然后觉得自己——

觉得——）

在情况改变之前。而当情况发生改变，重新评估、相应地对战术解释和选择进行调整则至关重要。布鲁斯很久之前就学到了这个教训。无法解释当下的新信息和新变化会是非常明显的错误，他不能接受自己犯下这种错误。

这个必须得停下来了。事态已经脱离了他的掌控；是时候实施撤离，重新部署，重新巩固。

但——

但还不是时候。

*

毕竟，他得决定要如何实施。该说些什么；看起来如何；要怎么表现。此外，如果他立刻提出结束的话，克拉克会将因果联系起来。所以他应该——他应该等待。再等一阵子。让他们的约定看起来像是到达了一个新的平衡。

这不是个好主意。也许甚至都可以被看作是恶意的，假如他有那么一点理由认为克拉克

（——想要——）

（——_觉得_——）

会那样看待。但没理由假定克拉克会把过度的感情投入他们的肉体交流中。他没对那个吻发表任何看法，也没做什么其他举动来为他们这段关系更名。在那之后他本可以留下来的，他却选择离开；非要说的话，他主动亲吻布鲁斯的举动只表明了他完全有能力要求更高一层的亲密，假如他有这个意愿的话。

是布鲁斯挑起的这一切。他凭着一股不经大脑的冲动起了头；自然，他将负起责任亲手结束——他要小心慎重地安排这个分手。

当然了，按说他要做的是促成新的平衡自己达成。不管克拉克下一次是什么时候再顺路来蝙蝠洞，或在离开大厅会议室前停下来，朝布鲁斯递去炽热的眼波——布鲁斯应该要再次吻他。布鲁斯应该把他按在那好好地品尝他，拇指在他的双唇上磨蹭直到它们变得嫣红，直到克拉克从嗓子里发出那种呻吟然后偏过头咬住布鲁斯的指节。他应该表现得如同他还想要克拉克，如同他一如既往不顾一切地渴望他。

这不会太难。毕竟，他的确如此。

*

最后一次应该要平淡无奇。这是重点。要和前面的三四次没什么区别；当克拉克回想起来

（——_如果_克拉克回想起来——）

他不会突然发觉什么。没有什么值得他注意的事。

如果他之前知道——

但他不知道。布鲁斯知道。知情与否也没理由会改变任何事。

这会是他最后一次揪住克拉克廉价衬衫的衣领把他拉近，最后一次将双手掠上克拉克的后腰，品尝他的喘息——也许他的主观感受也已经改变。也许他确实把过多的注意力投入了舔舐克拉克下颌，或退开来一口咬上克拉克暴露的纤长颈项的感觉。

也许他的确花了一些额外的精力去——去铭记。将一切封存在脑海，捕捉每一个细节并牢记于心。会痛，当然，但总会痛的；而他发现他情愿拥有那些回忆。他情愿证明他能掌控这种程度的痛苦，即便方法是让痛苦倍增。

因为他无法抗拒尝试的诱惑。他忍不住一次又一次回归于此：超人，柔顺甜美地一点点打开自己献给他。_克拉克_，拥有那样的力量，那样倔强，那样无法形容地美丽，在他身下舒展，喘息，大腿发颤；布鲁斯指尖下他完美的皮肤，胸口毛发特别的触感和走向——当布鲁斯把拇指也压进他的体内，和另外三指并拢在一起时，他闭起眼睛无助颤栗的模样。

如果他即将让自己放手——这不会是他第一次把战线拉长。曾经他们一晚来过两三轮，而布鲁斯的不应期显然和超人的不一样。到第三轮时，布鲁斯通常会保持清晰从容的舒缓节奏，不疾不徐地插入克拉克——再次缓慢地，一点点硬起来，在这个过程中，克拉克喘息颤抖着，屁股跟随布鲁斯的节奏迎合。

（第一次时他很不爽。他向来不喜欢被克拉克比下去，无论在哪个方面，而且他也不想让别人注意到他高潮一次后重整旗鼓的用时，和身体诚实无疑的疲惫反应。

但克拉克_很爱_这个。他喜欢他们要花这么长时间，他得耐下心来，得等到布鲁斯准备好之后就会再次操他——第二次高潮所需的刺激多得多，布鲁斯会变得硬到能够插进去然后就_不停地操他_，保持慵懒稳定的节奏，不断不断地，直到他每一次抽插都伴随着急促不平的喘息，而布鲁斯可以一直，一直继续——

第二次则让他更加相信了。）

这本身就说明他正在做的决定是正确的。他疯狂地留恋这个，贪婪地坚持给自己留下点什么——但他已经开始一步步纠正这其中的错误。

这就会是最后一次了，他心里清楚。如果他因为软弱，暗自打算拖延，打算极尽温柔地让指尖游走过克拉克的每一寸肌肤，打算亲吻克拉克，彻彻底底地吻他，吻到忘记他们今天而来的真正目的——这也没关系。

这就是最后一次了，什么都没关系了。自然，克拉克什么也不会察觉。

**此时|**

布鲁斯或许拥有很多顺利应付这种情况的技巧，但他偏偏没预测到模式识别。

真讽刺。

无可否认：他觉察到一种愈发强烈的必然性。也许这就是他一直被吸引到克拉克的轨道所产生的自然后果，他应该发现自己在兜圈子。

因为事情就是这样发生。克拉克存在于此；布鲁斯无法移开目光。他被主宰，被吞噬，无望地失去控制——他的判断不可原谅地受到损害——他犯下错误。

每一次他都想办法对自己坚称状况还在他的掌握中。他在追踪卢瑟的动作，他得到了矿石，他知道自己正在做什么。他和克拉克在上床，但仅此而已，这不会让他变了个人。克拉克应该住在湖边小屋是出于客观合理的原因，而为了帮他住得自在一点，布鲁斯应该花些时间陪伴他，支持他，让他笑。

每一次他都相信他已经找到办法让自己对_这_种沉迷感到好过一点了。仿佛有什么证据似的；仿佛迄今为止他和克拉克的过往里有什么能够证明他承受得住超人。

在肉体上——要是像这么简单就好了。克拉克曾把他扔出去砸穿了那么多面墙，但他在那场战斗中活了下来。但最终的关隘不是这个。

压死骆驼的稻草往往轻如鸿毛。克拉克甚至从来不是故意的。

一个名字；一个吻。

或是，这一回，一次胎动。

*

概念上他知道那个就要来了。克拉克的身体状况良好，也一直在轻松地一项项标记进度；在第二十周，他的上腹部线条发生了明显的改变，但并无大碍。他在大约三个礼拜前告诉布鲁斯他感觉到宝宝动了。

“就是，在里面，”他匆匆地补充。“我从外面摸不出来。但绝对是宝宝在动。”

倒回第十周，他们去了一趟飞船，在那里克拉克被多到数不清的扫描检查脱了一层皮，之后他们把扫描结果和数据库中的氪星人基线指标进行了严谨精密的对比。

（幸好飞船足够老旧。那有一间创生室，但它是最初带创生室的一批飞船之一；它还储存着大量关于氪星人有性繁殖的数据，尽管克拉克显然也不太属于那类里面。）

布鲁斯回到蝙蝠洞，发现一份翻译完成的副本正在等待着他，它被礼貌地安放在安全最不严密的公开服务器里，几乎像份绑了蝴蝶结的礼物。在最初的惊愕

（——_恐惧_，有人发现了；有人发现了克拉克，知道他在哪，知道布鲁斯——

——知道，而且就要——

——JOKE’S ON YOU HA HA HA——）

过后，他意识到他本来就知道飞船传感器的连接范围遍及全球；它会知道克拉克在哪，布鲁斯所有的安保、编码和协定层在它看来就像个没上锁的衣橱。

而且，更贴切地说，它的作用显然是为了保障克拉克的安康。现在他们已经来到了第二十周，也许正是时候回去做个体检。

那一晚布鲁斯来到楼上，发现克拉克正在客厅时，他只是抱着这个打算：他应该提起这个话题，问问克拉克想什么时候过去。接着他看到克拉克的坐姿——笔直笔直，书本被随便地倒扣在身旁的矮桌上，他出神地凝视着前方；摊开的手掌低垂，轻柔地贴合着明显是他肚子的曲线。

他打算退出去，给克拉克一点时间。没人需要，也没人想要他待在这。然而这个画面有什么地方令他怔住了

（哦，他多希望那是因为恐惧，单纯对于猎奇的着迷。多希望他是觉得克拉克变形的身体看了就让他不舒服；认为克拉克和一个宝宝，一个_孩子_，这个概念对他来说最好也就是没感觉，最差则是恶心。

这会让事情简单点，不是吗？一定会简单一点，如果他不_渴望_——）

然后他一动不动地站在那，毫无遮掩，多待了一小会。

克拉克一向仅用这么一小会儿就能发现他。

“布鲁斯，嘿，”克拉克笑着站起来。这是一个小小的、奇怪的笑容：安静，踌躇，还带着一点羞赧。完全不像超人的笑容，彬彬有礼、消融敌意，谨慎的摄像机专用微笑；也不太像克拉克肯特那种更开朗，更阳光灿烂的笑容。这种新的微笑越发经常地出现在布鲁斯眼前，他一点儿也不明白那是什么意思。“在楼下工作吗？”

“是，”布鲁斯不假思索地回答。克拉克在——还在微笑。

然后向他伸出手。

“给我一下你的手。”

“嗯？”

“你的手，”克拉克耐心重复，随即自己动手满足了这个要求，轻轻握上布鲁斯的手腕和小臂。他们突然间——离得很近，克拉克就在他身畔；一半在布鲁斯臂弯里，尽管前一秒他还在房间对面，而布鲁斯正看着自己空着的那只手小心地放在克拉克的背上，即便他告诉自己别——别——

就只是**_别_**。不要。就——

“来吧，”克拉克说着。“现在随时都有可能。”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯说，但克拉克已经把布鲁斯的手贴了过去，穿旧的棉质波洛衫无法阻止布鲁斯透过它感受到对方皮肤不能再熟悉的触感，而——

当它发生的时候，布鲁斯没被吓到。那道触感短暂突然，但确凿无疑，就在他手掌边缘。

“[这儿，”克拉克说，他明显感觉到了那动静，还发现布鲁斯的手放偏了，于是立刻将它移到胎动的中心。“摸一摸宝宝，布鲁斯。](https://wiredoll.tumblr.com/post/174313629520/this-is-my-first-superbat-reverse-bang-and-i-was)就在那——你摸到了吗？”

布鲁斯摸到了。

“_怪怪的_，对吧？胎动变强了很多，我想这次你应该能摸出来了。”

布鲁斯咽了咽。他应该——他应该说点什么。回应。他保持沉默的每一秒钟都是在暴露。因为克拉克没有别的意思。他是在——他是在让布鲁斯得知最新进展，标记又一个进度，提醒布鲁斯注意新的评测方法——

不，那太愚蠢了。不是克拉克，不是他微笑的样子。他在和布鲁斯分享一种感觉，一份体验。把它和以上所有混淆起来很方便，但那不是他最初的动机。他在允许——_邀请_——布鲁斯参与其中，就算只有短短一瞬：参与这独一无二、不可思议的体验。布鲁斯应该回以笑容，为此感谢他，然后离开，撤退。

但是他——做不到。

心头一阵模糊的惊惧掠过，他发现自己待在原地。因为一时间他还能发挥判断力的那部分自己已经完全被剩下的部分淹没了——被源源不断，汹涌澎湃的_情感_。

（——在他做过的和试图做过的所有、所有的一切之后，那个最过分的错误之一竟促成了新的，真实的，_鲜活_的生命。就算是阴差阳错，就算贡献甚微，他竟然参与到这个意外的奇迹中；他从未希冀过的一切就这样随便地落在他面前，让人惊恐的同时又那么美丽。他甚至几乎被允许留下它，只要他不_碰_它——

——因为他触碰过的一切——

——_一切_；克拉克曾刀枪不入，妈的，但_还是_—）

克拉克看得出来，他一定能够看出来：这就是为什么他的眼睛睁得那么大，那么圆，脸上渐渐浮现出困惑的惊恐。“布鲁斯——？”

布鲁斯抽回他的手，转身离去。

克拉克在后面叫他，请求他留下——但那是出于他自然的习惯，或是一贯的礼貌，或两者都有，他没用上速度来拦下他。于是布鲁斯要做的就是继续走。

*

他很久以前就考虑过这个解决方案；当时他只是没有能力实施。住在其中一间顶层公寓也许是权宜之计，直到他可以把必要的安排最终确定下来。然后——香港应该够远了。

（不是说克拉克不能分分钟找到他。但——

但他为什么会想这么做？为什么他会去试？布鲁斯才是距离需要去解决的问题，而不是克拉克。）

当然，阿尔弗雷德会留下。但纵然阿尔弗雷德能力过人，布鲁斯不在时，克拉克无疑会认为自己就是第一道防线，那就完全背离了这个方案应有的目的。

所以布鲁斯离开湖边小屋之后，去了正义大厅。

维克多和巴里在那，绝对没错；从大厅前就能听到巴里的笑声和连珠炮似的废话，维克多语带挖苦的轻声回答，盖过了大概是电影配乐的声音。那甚至有可能是亚瑟在后面狼吞虎咽地吃东西。

布鲁斯不应该打断这样的场景，尤其不该用这种东西。

但幸运的是，戴安娜也在：他在装备室发现了她。她拿着剑。

她当然听到了他的脚步声——在他视线扫过来的时候她已经笑着抬眼看向他了。然后她一见他的表情，笑容顿时荡然无存。“布鲁斯，”她平静地说，眉毛沉下来，一手握住剑柄。“发生了什么事？”

“不是你想的那样，”布鲁斯小心地轻声说，示意地瞥了眼她的手。

但这样做让她更仔细地审视他，她一瞬不瞬地看着布鲁斯，一边将剑放在身边的工作台上。“布鲁斯——”

“我会去外地一阵子。临时通知。”真够轻描淡写的。“如果你可以尽量时常去看看克拉克，我会很感激。”

他十分谨慎：语气平稳，不急不躁。但戴安娜听过之后还是眯起眼睛。“不管你要去多远的地方，他都能用十分钟——之内——找到你。我为什么有必要——？”

“因为他不会那么做，”布鲁斯愤愤打断她，沮丧短暂地漫溢而出。他在努力好好地解决这个，在一连串就连他都看得出来的错误之后，他在努力做出正确的选择；这——

这已经_够_艰难的了，可恶。

布鲁斯缓慢地呼吸。“他不会那么做，”他略微平静下来重复道，“而我没法看着他。戴安娜——请求你。”

“我会尽我所能保障克拉克和他未出世的孩子安全无虞，”戴安娜说，“但你不需要请求我的保证。你们吵架了？”

布鲁斯叹了口气，转开视线，抬手揉了揉前额。他不该允许自己聊起这个，但上帝啊，他太累了。“某种意义上。出了点问题，我没处理好；他会气我一小会。”

“而如果你突然跑去别的大洲，他就会——消气，”戴安娜小声嘟囔，她的语气暗示她是在说反话。

“他会更生气，”布鲁斯同意。但那不是坏事：如果克拉克一气之下偏要留在湖边小屋，而不是追在布鲁斯屁股后面要求答案，那布鲁斯就得逞了。

戴安娜久久地看着他，接着向前走了一步。“他会更生气，”她温柔地重复。“而你看起来已经很难过了。你确定这是正确的决定吗？”

“这是唯一的决定，”布鲁斯咬着牙说。“我看我不指望你会理解。”他笑起来，笑声短促刺耳。“生长在亚马逊的一座小岛——你**_一点_**也不可能明白。”

_这个_——身为人父，但他说不出来。无法张口说出那个字眼；但他也不该说出口。她还不知道。反正不是完全没有怀疑。

他们没一个人知道——他们都小心翼翼地，就他所知没人问过克拉克是哪个不要脸的家伙把他肚子搞大。布鲁斯逮到过好几次试探的目光，从而无奈地断定维克多猜得八九不离十，巴里也有些想法，亚瑟则是相当肯定，同时明显觉得克拉克的品味不怎么样。但他把这个揣测维持得越久，它就越不重要——

然而戴安娜看着他的样子不像是对揣测有多大兴趣；或是她觉得那不重要。他还以为她会再次因为他的出言不逊把他推得撞到架子上，但她没有。她微微偏过头，目光镇静而关切，然后说，“我非常明白如何关心别人。维护他们，保护他们——爱他们。”

布鲁斯转开眼。

这样做没有用：戴安娜伸手抓住他的，另一只手温柔地置于他的肩膀。“布鲁斯，”她低声说。“我把你当朋友；我希望你也知道这点。我希望你幸福，希望你对自己的选择无怨无悔。我觉得这个决定不是正确的选择。”

布鲁斯闭上双眼。“如果你可以尽量时常去看看克拉克，”他重复道，声音艰涩沙哑，“我会很感激。”

戴安娜沉默片刻。“我会的，”她最终说道，叹了口气，然后握了握他的手，他的肩膀，接着放开了他。

*

他最终还是得回到湖边小屋。

（他没这个必要。他可以直接离开；布鲁斯韦恩可以不用在乎那些。他甚至都不需要打包行李。他可以现在就驾车到他的私人停机坪，爬进一架飞机，一落地就立刻把香港的主套间缺少的东西统统买下来——）

只是去拿几件零碎，确保他没落下什么。

他以为不会被撞见。他想当然地觉得他那样扭头就走，克拉克一定为此整晚都在生气，恨不得躲着他，也许会气到明早。他的时间充裕。

所以当他收拾行李箱收拾到一半时听到脚步声，抬头看见克拉克站在走廊——他吓了一跳。

“布鲁斯，你在这呢，”克拉克说，接着他的视线落到了箱子上，声音戛然而止，脸上顷刻失去血色。

他一定已经猜到了；但是当然，最好直面这个事实。“我要走了，”布鲁斯说。

**彼时|**

克拉克眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“我想我们需要停下了，”布鲁斯温和地重复。

克拉克定定地看着他说不出话来。

他只是——没料到他要说的是这个。他们最近很好。甚至不能更好了；不是说他们没有偶尔吵架，却再不似原来那般针锋相对，因为克拉克知道他们一会就会吵完，然后会在接吻的间隙低声抱怨彼此，同时忙着扯掉对方的衣服。

但现在他不是在吵架。布鲁斯的样子镇定自若。刚才他说要和克拉克谈谈，就一小会，克拉克还——

好吧。说实话他还以为布鲁斯会坏笑着把他推到墙上然后开始隔着裤子摸他的老二。但相反，布鲁斯只是看了他一眼，嘴角迷人的弧度染上一丝懊悔，然后说——

“但是——为什么？”他停了下来，猛地闭了闭眼睛又揉揉额头，继续说，“我是说，那个——如果你不想继续了，显然那——

他已经开始在脑海中疯狂回想；布鲁斯有看起来厌倦过吗？或是兴致缺缺？克拉克有——逼迫过他，浑然不觉地无视了布鲁斯的暗示——

“那会让这事变得简单很多，”布鲁斯小声念道，伤感的目光轻缓地从克拉克的胸口滑过——是故意的，克拉克意识到，因为他的目光一下子回到克拉克的脸上，确保克拉克有注意到，接着他露出那种懊恼的笑。“不幸的是，我很想和你继续一周三四次的完美性爱。实际上，这就是问题所在。”

克拉克希望他的表情有表达出他有多摸不着头脑，因为他好像没法用语言描述出来。

“事情一和你有关，”布鲁斯解释得详细了一些，“我脑子里就放不下其他东西了。”他气恼地从鼻子里哼一声，移走目光微微摇了摇头。“我们应该是队友，克拉克。同事——朋友。当我说要跟你单独待一会，你觉得我是什么意思？”

克拉克咽了咽，感到热意攀上他的脖颈，他的脸颊。“嗯——”

布鲁斯看着他，有一瞬间他的双眼大睁着，眸色深沉，神情专注。“没错，”他低声说，“而我同样会那么想。但完美性爱不能替代有效的工作关系。如果我要抛下和你经营工作关系的机会，而选择把你拽到墙上干你——”

克拉克闭上眼睛，咬着牙发出微弱的呻吟。他已经开始想要了，在布鲁斯说要和他谈谈的那一刻就心猿意马；布鲁斯直截了当的宣言就像一桶冷水，但还没多到浇熄他脑海中点燃欲望的幻想。“说这种话真的没在帮忙，”他设法说道。

出乎意料地，布鲁斯笑了起来——笑声紧绷又带着一丝压抑。“我_明白_，”布鲁斯低沉地坦言。“上帝啊，我明白。我——我希望还能有别的解决方式，真的。但要我选的话，联盟排在第一位。我们俩，作为联盟成员的关系，作为队友的关系——更重要。”

那让克拉克的胃里如同坠了冰冷的铅块。他是对的：这不是在吵架。吵架的话，克拉克还有赢的希望；吵架的话，克拉克还能提出反对。

但联盟**_确实_**排在第一位。必须的。如果布鲁斯是认真的，真的觉得和克拉克滚床单让他无法和克拉克在工作上好好合作——

克拉克喜欢他们吵着吵着以上床告终。但——但布鲁斯_的确_曾在会议结束后叫他单独谈话。他们最初就是这么开始的。那时起他们就开始在这种角力中走向某种平衡，不情不愿地学会把对方的担心放在心上。

这漫长的过程的确让他丢盔弃甲、一败涂地，克拉克吞咽着心想。至少他自己肯定从没想过太多——在他能想象布鲁斯的阴茎一寸寸进入他的时候。

他对上布鲁斯的目光，又咽了咽。

（如果布鲁斯觉得上床实在是占据了太多他们的共处时光以及注意力，影响到了他们更重要、更开放的那部分关系——

他不会在乎克拉克只期盼他们能更常这么做，克拉克只期盼每一次能延续得更久。这只会证明他说得没错，克拉克的脑子里放不下别的，他做梦都想着这个，如果可能的话他确定自己会把空出来的每一分每一秒都花在和布鲁斯在一起——）

“好的，”他说。“好的。我们——那我们就停下。”

布鲁斯的表情纹丝不动；他看起来冷静专注，还有一点无奈。

他不是就该这样吗？这一定是他希望的结果。他没被趁虚而入；他有过机会好好思考这件事。他——他大概没有——他一定没有开始觉得——

“那么，下次会议上见？”克拉克听到自己说。声音有点颤抖，但还好，他想；并不会让布鲁斯起疑要他解释。

“好的，”布鲁斯平静地说，然后——

然后有什么的确变了，水面之下的暗潮涌动。他忽地靠过来凑得很近，停在那里一动不动。克拉克无法抵抗地任他们的侧脸相贴，站在原地与布鲁斯呼吸交融。

而布鲁斯莫名其妙地转向他——向他倾身——让他们的嘴唇相触。他吻了他，轻柔和缓，让人心碎地小心翼翼，他抚在克拉克下巴上的指尖惊人地温柔。

那感觉就像永恒；克拉克甚至都反应不过来发生了什么。然后布鲁斯避着他的目光退了开来，和他擦肩而过，而克拉克站在原地盯着面前的墙，听到布鲁斯阔步离开的脚步声渐渐远去，然后告诉自己他的眼睛真的不应该这么痛。

*

那之后，他飞走了。没有目的地；只是想走，想离开，去一个没人看得到他的地方。他恍恍惚惚地随心而动，逐渐攀升：地平线变得浅淡而美丽绝伦，天穹在头顶现出深邃的靛蓝，几点疏淡的星光初现，他甚至不需要用力去看。这一刻，他才后知后觉地意识到猎猎风声已经骤然消失。

宇宙如此寂静。他还能听到自己——显然不是呼吸声，而是心音，是血液的流动；就算没有一丝空气，那声音依旧在他体内穿行。但其余的一切已经消散。

这里很安静。他悬浮在半空聆听这份岑寂，努力让自己暂时什么也不去想。

**此时|**

“你要走了，”克拉克木然地重复。

“是的，”布鲁斯说。

克拉克感觉嘴角的弧度开始扭曲，却无意阻止自己。“不，等等，让我猜一下——你有急事，是吗？”

他的胸中已经开始燃起怒火，也许他有点太紧张了；宝宝又猛地动了一下，而那只让他火气更盛。因为——

因为他不仅气布鲁斯。他也在气自己。他已经这么地努力小心了，努力不要得寸进尺，过分地利用布鲁斯的慷慨款待；那似乎奏效了。布鲁斯很放松，至少在克拉克身边的时候前所未有地放松。

但他越界了，让布鲁斯去摸宝宝的胎动。他一定是越界了。他最不希望的就是布鲁斯觉得自己是在——在操纵他，或向他要求任何东西，只因为他们——他——只因为这是布鲁斯的孩子。他们当时是炮友；后来他们停下来了。克拉克没资格向布鲁斯要求任何权利，再也没有，他清楚这一点的。他从未希望作出相反的暗示。

还好他在看到那个行李箱之前，在意识到那个意味着什么之前，没说太多。如果他真的说出了那些话——天啊。布鲁斯不会接受他的。而那很公平，因为如果他真的这么做，他抛出的这根橄榄枝实在不能更糟。

（而这不是布鲁斯的错，克拉克——

——克拉克总是这样，总是落入同一个陷阱：总是想从布鲁斯那里得到一些没资格要求的东西，总是抑制不住地到处散播自己绝望的需索。布鲁斯已经丢下他一回了；他早该学到教训的——）

布鲁斯一言不发，只是继续定定地看着他。

“这是你家，”克拉克努力地平静下来。“如果你想让我走，直说就行了。”

布鲁斯转过身去收拾行李，伸手把一只展开的衬衫袖子仔细地掖进箱子。“你哪也不用去。是我要给你地方住——”

“那你可以拿回去！天啊，布鲁斯，就_直说_吧。你觉得我会不同意吗？”

布鲁斯扭过头望着克拉克，刻意挑起一边眉毛。

“我现在吼你是因为你没跟我说，”克拉克气冲冲地说，“不是因为你说了要我走。我知道你为我付出了多少，让我住在这，做了一切的安排，为我向公众打掩护——为了我和孩子。我知道我不配拥有这些。无论我做了什么让你觉得你需要_离开_，而不是直接跟我说我不能——”

“我真的要走，”布鲁斯波澜不惊地说。“但那不是你的问题，克拉克。是我。我已经把这趟去香港办事处的出差拖了很久了。阿尔弗雷德会留在这里，戴安娜会和你保持联系。”

合理。可靠。毫无破绽。他说得差点就让克拉克相信了，假如克拉克没看过宝宝在他掌下踢动时他脸上的表情的话。

不是说他读懂了那个。那表情蕴含了太多东西，又转瞬即逝；就算用上超级速度捕捉到，过后又以超人作弊的记忆力回顾过，克拉克还是无法自信地认为他能读懂那背后的意义。

但他_看到了_。他看到了，他知道那很重要。

然而布鲁斯表现得就像那对他来说不重要。布鲁斯就像一堵密不透风的墙；而克拉克与他相距咫尺，却觉得横亘在他们之间的鸿沟是他无法跨越的距离。

宝宝选择在这个时候再次动起来，动静却和缓了一些，克拉克下意识捂住肚子，看到布鲁斯注意到了他的动作然后，要说有什么的话，也只是变得更冷淡了。

突然间他再也忍受不了了。“好，”他说，尽管这就是结语；然后他转身离开让布鲁斯去收他妈的行李。

*

他走出去找了一本书，拿到码头上却没有读它；他盯着平静无波的湖面，缓缓呼吸，直到暴力的冲动散去。

身后传来的脚步声差点让他功亏一篑，他的脊柱顿时紧绷起来。但当他转身，来人只是阿尔弗雷德，对方拿着一只马克杯，托着一盘三明治，附带一个了然的表情。

克拉克叹了口气，用手抹了抹脸。“嘿，阿尔弗雷德。”

“先生，”阿尔弗雷德低声说，他放下杯碟，小心地低身坐在了码头上。

“我猜您大概能听到我们说的话吧。”

“您的声音的确在房子里传开了一些，肯特少爷，”阿尔弗雷德说。“尤其是当您提高嗓门的时候。”

克拉克缩了缩。“对不起——”

“不必道歉，我保证。我有时候会想如果韦恩少爷能经常被骂一骂会是件再好不过的事。尤其是被除我之外的其他人。”

“他跟你说过他要干什么吗？”

“他简短地提过，”阿尔弗雷德承认。“他没说过具体细节，但我认为我已经了解了大致情况，而且，”他继续说道，克拉克只来得及张开嘴，“我也认为我明白了你们对彼此不满的关键。吃块三明治，肯特少爷。”

克拉克向下瞥了一眼，准备婉拒——这时宝宝热心地踢了踢他的肝脏。“好吧，好吧，你赢了，”他朝自己荒唐地鼓起的肚皮嘟囔道，然后拿了一块三明治。

阿尔弗雷德拿了另一块，他们坐在那里各自安静地吃了几口。阿尔弗雷德把马克杯往克拉克那边推了推，克拉克尝了一口；是茶，当然，但甜甜的还加了奶，阿尔弗雷德知道这是他喜欢的口味。

“我明白就算是在最好的情况下，理清韦恩少爷的目的也是项吃力不讨好的活，”阿尔弗雷德吃到一半，终于开口道。“但是——请您原谅，肯特少爷——我相信也许您忽略了其中一个重要的部分。”

“您不遗余力地向韦恩少爷保证，您不认为他对您或您的需要负有义务，这使我推断，您有理由认为韦恩少爷也许会假定自己有义务。也许我这么问欠妥，但是——他**_是_**这孩子的另一位父亲，对吗？”

“噢，”克拉克惊慌地说。“呃，是的。他没告诉你吗？”

“天啊，没有，”阿尔弗雷德轻笑一声说。“即使他觉得自己能够提起这个话题，我也已经用孙子孙女的事烦他好久了，他很明白我不会放过他的。”

克拉克笑了，但他情不自禁地追问——“能够提起这个话题？我从来没让他瞒着你，或是——”

“不，不，当然没有。但我想，您努力为韦恩少爷减轻责任的行为，同时也使他觉得他不能拥有任何做父亲的重大权利。我想他觉得你的想法十分明智，因此他甚至不会提出丝毫反对。”

克拉克皱起眉头。“我不想让他觉得我想从他那里要求什么，”他缓缓地说。“这件事是一个意外。他不想继续——呃，继续做我们之前做的事。我没资格认为他已经改变想法了，或只是——只是重新接受我，就因为——”

“肯特少爷，”阿尔弗雷德轻声打断他，“他觉得你的想法很明智，不是因为他不愿被迫成为一位父亲，而是因为他曾经做过一位父亲。”

克拉克正要咽下的一口三明治尴尬地卡在了嗓子里；他急忙喝了一大口茶顺了下去，然后想，操，操。_操_。

“天啊， ”他大声说，嗵地一声把马克杯撂在甲板上，将剩下的三明治往盘子里一扔。“天啊——阿尔弗雷德，抱歉，我——我得，呃——”

“请便，肯特少爷，”阿尔弗雷德温柔地说。克拉克半跑半飞地大步回到了房子里。

*

_天啊_。他真是个傻瓜，自私透顶的傻瓜——他没那么想过，那想法甚至都不曾_出现_在他的脑海过。他怎么会笨到忽略这个。他一直深陷在自己的恐惧和挣扎中，深陷于他觉得_自己_有多艰难，和布鲁斯住在一个屋檐下，布鲁斯该死的孩子在他身体里成长——

而布鲁斯当然一个字也不会说。它总在无人注意的暗影之中；总在玻璃背后。他甚至从没在克拉克面前提过杰森的名字——当克拉克第一次犹豫地问起蝙蝠洞中那套空置的制服时，是阿尔弗雷德回答了他的问题，他指给他看那几则相关的新闻文章。那是距现在几个月之前，而克拉克从来都知道布鲁斯_承受过_这样的失去；对他来说，那不意外地是一个极其抽象的概念。

至少曾经是。现在他整夜整夜地睡不着，一个人躺在黑暗里，手抚摸着肚子，脊柱因为无形的焦虑而刺痛。在感受到宝宝动了的瞬间，他被一阵解脱的浪潮兜头淹没，但矛盾的是，他的恐惧同时不减反增——如果它_不再_动了的话呢？时间越久，这孩子对他来说就越真实。天啊，他还让布鲁斯坐在那听他说他一想到会失去它就有多害怕——_上帝啊_。

因为布鲁斯上一次试着成为某个人的父亲，那就是他最终来到的结局。最初那天克拉克和他在大厅的屋顶相见，对他说——他没立刻尖叫着跑去香港是克拉克走运。而自那以后的每一次，每一次克拉克努力表现得_小心翼翼_，让布鲁斯明白克拉克没有向他要求任何事，那在布鲁斯听来像什么？_谢了，但我可知道让你当小孩的家长会出什么事，我就不用了_**_——_**

克拉克真想为这其中的讽刺掉眼泪。他一直在提醒自己这个事实，像其他的一切一样：布鲁斯在对他好；那不是他以为的意思，住在他的家里，和他分享同一片空间；布鲁斯并没有和他这个复活的外星人诡异的繁殖难题绑在一起，布鲁斯之前只是想上他——而之后他甚至连那个也不想要了。

但现在，终于，他至少稍微搞清楚了这一切对于布鲁斯来说可能意味着什么。如果布鲁斯依然想离开一阵子，保持距离，那没关系；但至少克拉克可以向他道歉。至少克拉克可以解释，即使——

即使那意味着他要说一些从未打算说出口的话。

**彼时|**

没什么。

他们谈得很顺利。面对布鲁斯精心设计的台词，克拉克表现得非常通情达理。布鲁斯还以为他会被记恨上一阵子；可能性不大，克拉克从没对谁耿耿于怀过。

（——当然，他曾扼住布鲁斯的咽喉，把他扔到一辆车上；但那时他才刚刚起死回生，他还以为维克多在故意攻击他。那在他看来一定是什么样的？布鲁斯任意摆布他，把他从死后安眠中唤醒只为再将他处死一次；在他身上进行实验，甚至强迫他成为某种超级战斗机器。他当然会生气。

但无论如何，后来他还是去帮他们对抗了荒原狼。他出现在那里，他向布鲁斯弯起嘴角，露出犹豫却真实的微笑；也许，布鲁斯的命运已然被封存在那个瞬间之中——）

但并非绝无可能，布鲁斯希望有所准备，能纯熟地应对这种情况。

但没有什么。克拉克或许有些闷闷不乐；他躲避着布鲁斯的目光，提出的意见转向了整个团队，而不对布鲁斯本人置评。不足以引起什么麻烦。

偶尔有千钧一发的时候。布鲁斯——看向克拉克的次数太多了，大概。第一次是蝙蝠侠被一阵冲力推下了飞狐，克拉克不得不从一大群无人机中间接住他，双眼迸发的红光扫射全场；当下布鲁斯几乎没时间去感受克拉克的手臂环在他身上，胸膛抵着他的触感，而是已经搜寻起附近哪个地方最适合让克拉克把他放下来。

倘若他重温这段记忆，将细节一一润色——他又不是不知道克拉克贴在他身上的感觉。此时此刻，满足一下自己又何妨？

他们会及时取得平衡。必须。这就是为什么布鲁斯这么做：因为他们若将继续，平衡会永远在他的掌握之外。

（无法兑现的欲望让人熟悉， 无休无止。坚牢稳定。那欲念将永不委顿；亦无从实现真正的满足。如此看来，这就是一种平衡。

是如饥似渴、自欺欺人的软弱感情所无法撼动的平衡。）

有时克拉克看上去疲惫不堪，饱受困扰。有时布鲁斯想问他是否又被感官失调影响，有没有

（——听着我。看着我，克拉克——）

什么他能帮忙的地方。

他没有问。

*

他们最侥幸的一次是基于一桩蠢到极点的蠢事：几根折断的肋骨，仅此而已。有知觉的藤蔓，再加上毒藤女——有一根把蝙蝠侠缠得格外紧，大蟒般绕住他挤压，在那样强大的压力下他的战甲没什么用武之地。

他甚至不知道克拉克也在那，他还以为克拉克几个小时前就离开了大厅。但他为了写完一份报告在监控室里僵坐了太久，当他站起身时肋间传来短促的刺痛。他疼得皱了皱脸，用空着的那只手捂住身侧——

——却发现自己的手指叠在了克拉克的上面，克拉克的手已经放在他身上了。

“你该庆幸我不容易被吓到，”布鲁斯冷淡地嘟囔着，扭过头向后望去。

克拉克没有迎上他的目光；他正在——啊，自然而然地用他的视线检查布鲁斯，那一定是他的眼神好笑地涣散着的原因。“你现在真的应该到处走动吗？中间那根看起来伤得很重。”

“更重的我都经历过。”

那句话最终将克拉克的目光带回布鲁斯的脸上。“不知为什么那可不怎么能让我放心，”克拉克平静地说，一侧嘴角弯起一个浅浅的，甚至有些宠爱的柔和弧度。

但不管怎样那对布鲁斯来说都无关紧要。

“我们两个之中，”布鲁斯，“你是那个进过坟墓的。理论上来说我的记录比你完美。”

如果他觉得提到克拉克的死会让克拉克不再流露出那种笑意，那他就错了。“天啊，就死过一次——就_一次_，”克拉克重音强调，“没人允许你忘了这事。”

布鲁斯恍惚地意识到，克拉克的手依然贴在他的腰侧；布鲁斯的手还——还放在他的上面，他们的手指相叠，近乎交缠在一起。

他们谁也没有动。

克拉克落在布鲁斯面上的视线变得专注而探究，不安地来回颤动。“布鲁斯，”他沉声念道，接着重重吞咽，咬起嘴唇。布鲁斯非常小心地一毫米也没向他那边倾斜。

均势。稳定。平衡。

“布鲁斯，我——我很_想_你，”克拉克脱口而出。他的脸颊泛起滚烫的绯色，一路烧到耳朵，但他没有放弃，没有离开。

布鲁斯有很多可以回答的句子，从最明显的开始——_克拉克，我哪也没去_——随即转入必要的话题——_我们谈过了，克拉克；你也同意这是最好的办法_。

但克拉克离他那么近，还在摸着他，温暖宽阔的掌心于他该死的作痛的肋骨就像镇痛的药膏；于是那些话被困在了布鲁斯沉默的喉间。

然后，仿佛从非常遥远的地方，传来了他们两人呼叫器的响声。

“那个，呃，嘿，还有人没睡吗？我刚刚去买披萨，然后，呃，有个——拿着什么镭射枪的男的？我不知道，从来没见过，不确定我有没有资格评估——”

布鲁斯用空着的手从兜里掏出了呼叫器。“好的，巴里，”他说。“了解。”

“我们马上到，”克拉克补充。

“酷！太好了，谢谢你们！还有，呃，抱歉。”

布鲁斯心想，就好像他知道自己可能打扰到了什么似的；就好像他能从披萨店里望见克拉克是如何抽回手的一样。

“我猜我们——我们最好出发了，”克拉克说，他转开了目光。布鲁斯点点头，走了出去，一点也不去思考失去了克拉克的触碰，他的身侧感到多么寒冷。

**此时|**

他收拾完了。他最好是收拾完了。就好像他需要这里任何一样东西；好像他还有什么理由不合上这该死的行李箱然后离开。

他应该永远不再回来。他应该认清这份欲望的本质：他不受控制的，沉默而贪婪的潜意识，它蠢到要命，以至于无法理解他那些愚妄的幻想，想着能得到他不配得到的结局，都是毫无意义的。

（——仿佛早把话说出来，忽略、抛开或平息他完全正当的担忧会有什么好处似的；仿佛那不会破坏他努力达成的每一件事，好让克拉克——呃，天啊，清醒点吧——阻止他离开——）

这一次，没有脚步声；只是一阵熟悉的气流。布鲁斯鼓起勇气转身，而克拉克——

克拉克光着脚落在了地上，只和他隔着几步远，然后他急匆匆地消弭了他们之间剩下的距离。他伸出手，宽大温暖的掌心坚定地扣上布鲁斯的后颈，带着他俩的前额相触；时隔这么久突然又被克拉克所包围，布鲁斯吓得差点没听懂他在说什么。

“——抱歉，布鲁斯，我很抱歉。我不知道我在想什么，我——我没过脑子；我早该意识到这对你来说很艰难——”

“对我来说很艰难，”布鲁斯下意识茫然地重复。“你才是怀孕的那个，”但克拉克往后撤了些，摇着头近乎责怪地嘘声要布鲁斯安静。

“闭嘴，闭嘴，”然后他握紧布鲁斯的手腕，坚定地把布鲁斯的手放到他的肚子上；仿佛就等待着这一刻似的，宝宝又用力地踢了一下。“没事的。好吗？宝宝很好。布鲁斯，我从来没——我并非觉得你无法成为一个父亲，觉得宝宝最好离你远点，或无论什么你告诉自己的鬼话。”

布鲁斯勉强忍住没有瑟缩，将本能反应压抑成最不易察觉的颤抖，他闭上眼睛重重地吞咽。他现在应该说点什么，说点什么让克拉克明白这不是问题，布鲁斯没事；布鲁斯只是得搞明白那是什么，仅此而已。

（克拉克的手指在他侧脸抚摸的动作毫无助益。）

“我没跟你说过这些话，”克拉克小声说，“但我应该说的。我——就算在最开始我恐慌发作得最严重的时候，在我意识到孩子是你的那一刻？我很高兴。”

克拉克的声音虚浮颤抖；最后几个字嘶哑得布鲁斯反应了一会才听明白。

他有点被吓着了，而克拉克轻轻向后撤了撤——看上去不太自在，脸色苍白，但下巴坚定，嘴巴抿成了一道固执的直线。“我很高兴，”他更加坚决地又说了一遍。“因为有时我觉得我失去了你，或——或从未拥有过你，仿佛一切都是我的一场梦。但这个孩子是你的，它快把我吓死了，但——我很高兴。”

“我知道你有你的理由。而你没错，”克拉克急匆匆地继续，“你是——你希望我们能先明白如何当彼此的队友，那很重要。但我爱上你了。我爱着你。”

他的话语平静，坦诚，不带半分犹豫；他献出一颗赤诚坦率的真心，没有条件亦无需负责。

（那语气比内容本身更易解读。内容——无法感知。难以忍受。完全不能理解——）

“那就是为什么我努力保持小心谨慎。我知道放任自己的话，会禁不住把事情搞得变了味道。可我不想自己成为你的负担或义务，布鲁斯。我不想变成你需要背负的又一个责任。我希望——我希望是你_想要_我。”

“但我从始至终都知道你会为这个孩子付出一切。我跟你说过我很高兴不用一个人面对，那是因为从一开始我就知道可以信任你去做任何你觉得合适的事。即使，”克拉克用些许自嘲的语气继续，“是飞去香港，而不是像个正常人一样把我赶出这里。”

他停下来看着布鲁斯，目光是那样一片澄澈无云的湛蓝，他咬着嘴唇。寂静震耳欲聋。

“你，呃。”克拉克犹豫着，转开眼神清清嗓子。他握紧布鲁斯还搁在他肚子上的手。“你——打算说点什么吗？或者，我是说，我们可以继续站在这。也没关系。”

布鲁斯考虑了一会。

他有选择；他总有选择，总做选择。他选择杀掉克拉克，将他复活；最初的最初，伸手要他；回吻他。把他送走，以及从他身边离开。

好笑，其中没几个在当时看来像在做选择。

这个，同样也不像，因为他忽地无法自拔地看进那双眼睛，倾诉实话。

“展示柜里的那套制服，”他慢慢地，磕绊地说道；他从未说起，从未谈论过这个，但是——实话。“你知道那上面写了什么。”

克拉克吞咽了一下，两下，看上去难受而悲伤。“玩笑开到你头上，”他悄声说。

布鲁斯闭上眼睛。“是的，是那样的。说的没错；有时候我觉得始终都是如此。”

“布鲁斯——”

“关于他，”布鲁斯逼迫自己说道，“杰森。关于其他事，其他我犯下的错误。关于你。你死去的那一刻竟是我明白你不该死去的那一刻；我不遗余力地杀了你，而你一离去，我却只想着带你回来。我可以和你上床但不——”

“布鲁斯，”克拉克再次轻轻叫他。

“——但不告诉你——”布鲁斯戛然而止，情难自抑地摇了摇头，摊开手在克拉克的肌肤上贴得更近。他身上的暖意，他呼吸时肋骨的移动——他活着。这认知如此直接确凿，抚慰人心。“然后你来找我，对我说我又成为一名父亲了，只不过一点也_不_重要；我失去了所有机会——”

“布鲁斯，”克拉克的手从布鲁斯的脖颈前移，滑过他的颌骨，他的下巴，温柔却不容拒绝地抬起他的脸，直到他情不自禁地对上克拉克的眼睛。“你什么也没有失去。”

布鲁斯吻了他。

又一个不像选择的选择；当下的一刻仿佛绝无可能做其他任何事。他不得不压上克拉克的双唇，不得不吞下克拉克喉咙中发出的惊讶声，不得不用拇指贪婪地沿着克拉克漂亮的颧骨流连。

“等等，”克拉克贴着他的嘴唇说，他退开来在他的嘴角轻轻印上一吻，又一吻，好像他控制不住似的。“等一下，布鲁斯，你——我以为你不——”

“之前我很害怕。”

他说出来了——嗓音低沉沙哑，紧绷得吓人，但他_说出来了_，而对着这张温柔坦诚的面容说出这些话的感觉，使布鲁斯模糊地想到深埋的荆棘被连根拔起；从陈年旧伤中排尽余毒。

“我很害怕。我无意把它作为借口，这只是解释。我很抱歉，我——我从来不该让你觉得我——”他不知道该说什么，该如何形容。他可以从那么多层面，用那么多种不同的方式描述那种感觉：害怕克拉克，害怕那个孩子，害怕如阴森鬼影般赫然出现的，他无可避免的失败；他到底该从何说起？他怎么能指望让克拉克——_克拉克_——理解？

可是不知怎的他似乎不用让克拉克理解了。克拉克一脸沉思地看着他，目光探究，眉间皱起一道极浅的细纹；接着他的面容一下子柔软下来。他小心地用手指梳过布鲁斯的头发，拇指沿着布鲁斯的颈侧抚摸，然后靠过来轻轻地说。“我也是。”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯哑声唤他。

“我也害怕，布鲁斯——现在还是害怕，”他在布鲁斯的脸颊上落下一枚甜蜜的轻吻，又沿着下巴洒下三个，还有一个正吻在他下唇之上。“我早该说些什么的。我本可以随时阻止你；我本可以问你的。我和你上了床，也——也同样没有告诉你，我很抱歉。我也害怕。但我想，”他的声音轻柔到近于布鲁斯唇上的吐息，“也许我们还是该试试。”他又一次来势汹汹地吻了布鲁斯，又快又坚定，然后攥紧了布鲁斯的手。“嗯，我猜现在是个好时机：之前我进来，是想问你一些事。”

“好的，”布鲁斯立刻回答。

克拉克向他绽开一个暖意盎然、阳光丰沛的笑容。“在你听到问题之前不要这么回答，”他懊悔地说，摇了摇头。“我觉得是时候去看我妈妈了。我想亲自告诉她，她也会想亲自骂我没有早点对她说。我——你会和我一起去吗？”

布鲁斯缓慢地深深吸气；想到肯特夫人可能做出的每一个结论，会问的每一个问题——想到站在克拉克的身边，牵着他的手，一一作答。“是的，”他说，“我会去。”

“真的吗？因为我知道这大概很麻烦，”克拉克温柔地建议。“你不是必须去的。”

布鲁斯看了他很久很久。理解这一刻，这个他以为永远不会发生的瞬间，这份不劳而获的礼物：克拉克在他触手可及的地方，向他微笑；爱——_爱_着他，这无疑是其中最不可思议的部分。“我知道，”最终他说道，拇指抚过克拉克的脸颊，他凹下去的酒窝。“我知道我不是必须去。我想去，”克拉克睁大了眼睛，眼神亮了起来。“我想去，”布鲁斯又说了一次，接着吻了他：轻柔，悠长，缠绵缱绻。因为他可以，因为他想要——而最后的最后，也许，克拉克知道这个也没有关系。


End file.
